Sick
by Njiiii
Summary: "ingatlah satu hal Tae, jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari penampilannya" "Dia milikku, dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya" "aku akan melindungimu Kookie". BTSfict! M for Blood. Taekook/VKook. Chap6 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Seorang pria berjalan mengendap-endap di sebuah lorong rumah yang kurang pencahayaan. Ditangannya ada sebuah kotak kado yang dibungkus oleh kertas kado berwarna merah. Di kotak itu ada sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'for:Jungkookie'. Tak jauh dari pria itu, ada seorang yang memunggunginya. Pria itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum menatap punggung orang didepannya. Ketika jaraknya sudah hampir dekat, pria itu tertawa kecil kemudian menepuk pundak orang didepannya.

"hu!"

"huwaa! Hyuuuung! Haa kau mengagetkanku!" ucap seorang pria manis sambil mengelus dadanya. Ia mem-pout-kan bibirnya saat mendengar kekehan pelan dari pria didepannya.

"kkk maaf Kookie. Apa kau ketakutan?" tanya pria tadi sambil mengusap kepala pria yang bernama Jungkook itu.

"tidak, aku tidak takut, dasar Tae hyungie bodoh" ucapnya sambil membuang muka.

Pria yang dipanggil Taehyung itu hanya tertawa kecil. Ia tau kalau Jungkook sedang dalam mode ngambek padanya. Ia segera memberikan kecupan pada pipi pria manis itu kemudian duduk disebelahnya. Taehyung segera meletakan kotak kado didepan Jungkook dan dibalas dengan Jungkook yang mengerjapkan matanya menatap kotak itu kemudian menatap Taehyung bingung.

"ini untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun baby kookie" ucap Taehyung sambil mengecup pipi Jungkook.

Mendengarnya Jungkook langsung tersenyum lebar dan segera membukanya. Jungkook memekik girang saat melihat isi kotak itu. Ia melompat kecil bagaikan anak berumur 7 tahun yang mendapatkan hadiah mainan yang ia inginkan.

"huwaaa terimakasih hyung! Aku sangat menginginkan ini tau!"

"kkk kau suka?"

"tentu saja! Huwa kau yang terbaik hyungiiiee" ucap Jungkook sambil memeluk leher Taehyung. Taehyung hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook.

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi keluar, karena ini hari spesialmu, kita akan menghabiskan seharian ini bersama"

"jinjja? Tanpa ada penghalang?"

"tanpa ada penghalang satupun"

"yeaay! Baiklah-baiklah... pertama aku ingin makan es krim lalu kita main se~puasnya!"

"kkk sepuasnya? Baik, lalu kau mau apa lagi?"

"hm... setelah itu aku ingin bersama Tae hyungie..."

"kkk aigo, baiklah, kita akan bersenang-senang dulu sampai kau merasa sangat lelah" ucap Taehyung sambil mengecup kening Jungkook

Jungkook kembali memekik girang. Ia mengecup pipi Taehyung kemudian berlari ke kamarnya. Taehyung hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Ah ya, Jungkook memang kekasih Taehyung. Kekasih yang sangat disayangi oleh Taehyung. Usianya baru menginjak 18 tahun, tapi tingkah, sifat, dan wajahnya seperti anak berumur 8 tahun.

Hari ini Jungkook ulang tahun, rencana Taehyung mengajak Jungkook menghabiskan waktu bersama ternyata berhasil. Dan sesuai dugaannya tempat yang ingin Jungkook kunjungi adalah taman bermain. Benar-benar seperti seorang anak kecil yang innocent. Eh, Innocent? You sure Tae?

Yah, menurut Taehyung, Jungkook sangat polos. Karena tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil didepan Taehyung mungkin. Ia berjanji akan selalu menjaga Jungkook agar tak ada seorangpun yang melukainya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Jungkook keluar dengan pakaian rapih. Taehyung tersenyum kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya. Jungkook segera berlari keluar rumah dan menghampiri mobil sport hitam milik Taehyung.

"hyuuung cepatlah! Aku ingin bersenang-senang" ucap Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas dengankekehan oleh Taehyung.

"sabar Jungkookie, kau tidak mau saat kita pulang nanti rumah kita berantakan karena pencuri kan?"

"eh, kalau ada pencuri, aku akan menghajarnya hyung. Apalagi jika ada yang melukaimu"

"kkk aigoo kau menakutkan Kookie"  
ucap Taehyung sambil mengusak rambut Jungkook dan membukakan pintu mobil, "baiklah, silahlan masuk tuan puteri"

"hyung, aku ini pria" Jungkook mem-pout-kan bibirnya menatap Taehyung yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"tapi kau cantik, kkk cepatlah masuk, nanti keburu panas"

"aish hyung ini" dengan terpaksa Jungkook masuk kedalam mobil. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencubit Taehyung yang mengatainya Tuan Puteri.

Taehyung segera menutup pintu mobilnya dan masuk lewat pintu satunya. Hari ini ia akan bersenang-senang dengan Jungkookienya. Tanpa penghalang.

-  
RnR juseyooo :'3


	2. Chapter 2

(Chap 1)

\- Dark & Wild -

Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan menuju beberapa jajaran food court. Mereka baru saja seleaai beemain dengan wahana yang ada disana. Taehyung tidak bisa berhentu menggoda Jungkook yang nasih terlihat Shock setelah menaiki Roller Coaster. Jungkook hanya bisa mem-pout-kan bibirnya melihat Taehyung yang terus menerus nenutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya. Pilihannya untuk bermain terlebih dahulu ternyata merupakan pilihan yang salah. Dan ia sangat menyesal menantang Taehyung untuk naik Roller Coaster, terlebih lagi, Roller Coaster indoor itu dipenuhi oleh hantu-hantu buatan tangan manusia yang mengejutkan Jungkook.

"kkk kau mau pulang kookie?"

"aish hyuuuung umurku 18 tahun! aku tidak akan bersembunyi didalam selimut hanya karena shock setelah naik roller coaster hantu itu"

"ahaha, tapi tadi saat kita naik, kau terus memelukku dan menyembunyikan wajahmu di dadaku Jungkook. Aku bahkan berfikir kau pingsan tadi"

"hyuuuuung! sudahlah hentikan! jangan ingat-ingat itu lagiiii!" Jungkook kembali merengek sambil menggoyangkan lengan Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali tertawa dan segera mengelus kepala Jungkook. "tidak apa jika kau benar-benar takut, aku bersyukur malah karena kau peluk. Bagaimana jika aku ditukar oleh penumpang lain?"

"aku akan membunuh penumpang disampingmu yang berani memelukmu"

"kkk aigo Jungkookie ini... kau ini baru saja shock karena melihat hantu, sudah berbicara tentang bunuh-membunuh, heum?" ucap Taehyung sambil mengusak rambut Jungkook.

"hish, aku serius hyungie, tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun memelukmu. Kau hanya milikku" ucap Jungkook sambil memeluk lengan Taehyung.

"kkk iya iya, aku hanya milikmu Jungkookie. Baiklah, apa sekarang kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"ya! aku ingin makan es krim, hehehe"

"baiklah, kita kesana"

Taehyung segera berjalan menuju kedai es krim disana, Jungkook masih setia berjalan disamping Taehyung sambil memeluk lengan pria itu. Taehyung mengikuti arahan Jungkook yang membawa mereka ke meja kosong disamping kaca besar. Jungkook segera duduk setelah Taehyung menarik kursi untuknya, Taehyung duduk di depan Jungkook dan menatap kekasihnya yang sibuk membaca menu itu.

"hyung hyung, aku ingin es krim coklat" ucap Jungkook sambil menunjukkan gambar es krim sundae rasa coklat dengan potongan kue cookies disana. Taehyung tersenyum dan segera beranjak menuju kasir. Jungkook menunggu di meja sambil melihat beberapa wahana dari jendela. Tak perlu lama menunggu, Taehyung datang dengan es krim pesanan Jungkook. Ia mengetuk meja dan membuat pria manis itu menengok menatapnya kemudian menatap es krim pesanannya.

"huwaa, terima kasih hyungie" ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum cerah dan segera mengambil sendok untuk melahap es krimnya

"hm, sama-sama Jungkookie" Taehyung kembali duduk dan tersenyum sambil memperhatikan pria didepannya itu memakan es krimnya.

Rasanya seperti melihat anak kecil yang memakan es krim. Taehyung tersenyum saat melihat jejak es krim di sekitar mulut Jungkook. Ia segera mengambil tisu dan membersihkan area mulut Jungkook.

"aigo Jungkookie, pelan-pelan saja, kalau kau mau lagi, kita bisa pesan lagi"

"hehehe, maaf hyung, aku terlalu bersemangat" ucap Jungkook sambil mengemut sendok es krimnya. Taehyung berdecak gemas melihat pria didepannya ini. Jika saja ia tidak teringat akan wafflenya, maka ia akan memakan Jungkook sekarang.

Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih asik dengan es krimnya, ia pergi ke kasir untuk mengambil pesanannya. Saat Taehyung berjalan ke arah meja mereka, tiba-tiba saja seorang pelayan kedai itu menabraknya hingga membuat es krim di atas waffle nya menempel pada bajunya. Seisi kedai -termasuk Jungkook- langsung menatapnya dan pelayan itu saat mendengar suara nampan yang jatuh.

"a-aigoo, maafkan aku tuan, apa kau terluka?" tanya pelayan itu sambil bangun dari posisi duduknya dan menatap kaus Taehyung yang penuh dengan es krim vanila.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya menatap kaus kesayangannya itu. Tak mau membuat keadaan makin sulit, Taehyung tersenyum menatap pelayan tadi. Pelayan bername-tag Jung Hoseok itu hanya bisa menatap khawatir pada pelanggan kedai tempatnya bekerja itu.

"tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja"

"aku minta maaf telah merusak hari mu, akan aku bawakan segera pesananmu"

"ah tidak apa-apa, aku tidak merasa ini merusak hari ku kok hehe. Ah terima kasih jika kau benar ingin melakukannya"

"ah iya, tapi, ah itu, boleh aku ganti pakaianmu juga? Sepertinya aku bawa baju ganti"

"e-eh tidak usah, aku bawa baju ganti yang lain hehe"

Jungkook masih setia memperhatikan Taehyung dan pelayan kedai itu yang melihat Taehyung dengan cemas. Ada suatu rasa yang besar dalam dirinya. Cemas? Takut? Cemburu? Bukan, ia merasa ada penghalang yang mengganggu harinya. Dan ia rasa ia harus memberi pelajaran pada penghalang itu.

Kembali ke Taehyung. Taehyung kembali menolak tawaran pria di depannya yang menawarkan baju untuknya. Berkali-kali ia tersenyum dan berkata ia tidak apa-apa. Akhirnya, masih dengan perasaan cemas, Hoseok membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada Taehyung. Ia bergegas ke belakang dan mengambil pengganti dari pesanan Taehyung. Sementara itu Taehyung kembali ke mejanya. Disana sudah ada Jungkook yang menatapnya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum menatap kekasihnya itu. Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan izin untuk pergi memgambil baju ganti. Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan menatapi Taehyung yang keluar dari kedai. Tak lama setelah itu, Hoseok kembali dengan nampan berisi Waffle pesanan Taehyung sebelumnya. Jungkook hanya menatap tajam 'penghalang' diaampingnya itu.

"aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Uh, katakan pada kakakmu ya?"

Jungkook semakin merasa kesal setelah mendengar ucapan Hoseok itu. Ia hanya terdiam menatap Jungkook yang juga masih setia menatapnya sambil mengemut sendok es krim. Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, Hoseok kembali membungkuk dan pergi dari meja Taehyung sambil sesekali menengok kebelakang untuk melihat Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap waffle Taehyung. Ia benci orang tadi, ia tidak ingin Taehyungnya makan makanan yang dibawan pria tadi. Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung masuk ke kedai dengan pakaian bersih yang baru. Ia segera mwnghampiri meja Jungkook dan duduk didepan kekasihnya itu. Jungkook masih setia menatap Taehyung yang sudah tersenyum padanya.

"apakah aku lama? maaf ya hehe"

"eum, ani, kau tidak lama"

"oh, dia benar-benar membawakan wafflenya. Seharusnya aku saja yang mengambilnya lagi" ucap Taehyung sambil menatap Waffle di hadapannya. Jungkook masih saja terdiam menatap Taehyung yang sudah mengambil sendok.

"hyung, aku ingin pulang"

Permintaan Jungkook seketika menghentikan Taehyung yang baru saja ingin menyentuh wafflenya. Ia menatap Jungkook yang juga menatapnya datar.

"eh, sudah mau pulang? Kau tidak mau tambah es krim lagi?"

"tidak. Aku ingin pulang"

"baiklah, kau tunggu sini biar aku bayar dulu" ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum dan pergi menuju meja kasir.

Jungkook hanya diam menatap punggung Taehyung, dan tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap Hoseok yang sedang menatapinya. Jungkook tersenyum, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya menyeringai menatap Hoseok. Hoseok langsung memalingkan wajahnya ketika Taehyung menghalangi pandangan Jungkook.

"nah, ayo kita pulang Jungkookie"

"eum, kajja" Jungkook tersenyum dan bangun dari duduknya. Menghampiri Taehyung dan memeluk lengannya seperti tadi. Taehyung kembali tersenyum, dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Belum jauh mereka melangkah dari kedai es krim itu, Hoseok memanggil Taehyung dan berlari kecil menghampirinya. Taehyung dan Jungkook berbalik dan menatap pria yang sedang mengatur nafasnya itu. Jungkook kembali menatap tidak suka pada pria itu.

"ah, kau lagi, ada apa?"

"ah itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku harap kau akan datang lagi ke kedai kami"

"aigo, tidak usah minta maaf, ini salahku juga tidak lihat-lihat saat jalan. Dan, uh, tentu saja, aku akan datang lagi lain kali. Iya kan Jungkook?"

Jungkook hanya terdiam menatap Hoseok. Hoseok juga ikut menatap Jungkook takut-takut. Ia seperti merasakan acaman besar dalam hidupnya. Dan kalau bisa di artikan, Hoseok seakan melihat Jungkook berkata angkat-kakimu-dari-sini. Hoseok hanya bisa menelan salivanya melihat tatapan tajam Jungkook.

"ah kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya, ah..."

"Jung Hoseok, kau bisa memanggilku Hoseok"

"ah tentu, namaku Taehyung, hehe. Dan ini kekasihku Jungkook"

"oh, kalian sepasang kekasih? Aigo, aku melakukan kesalahan lagi, aku minta maaf, aku pikir dia adikmu"

"ahaha, tidak apa. Ah kalau begitu, sampai nanti Hoseok"

"ne, sampai nanti..." Hoseok berbisik melihat kepergian mereka. Ia merasa sangat takut saat Jungkook menengok ke belakang dan menatapnya seakan mengatakan 'sampai nanti di neraka'. Tak mau berfikir aneh-aneh tentang itu, Hoseok segera masuk kedalam kedai es krim. Jungkook kembali menyeringai tipis memikirkan Hoseok. Ia baru saja menemukan satu penghalang.

"baiklah Jungkook, kau ingin kemana lagi?" pertanyaan Taehyung seketika membangunkan Jungkook dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"eum... ayo kita coba wahana lain" jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis pada Taehyung.

"baiklah ayo kita coba wahana lain..." Taehyung mengulang perkataan Jungkook hingga membuat pria manis yang masih setia memeluk lengannya itu tersenyum. Mereka kembali berjalan-jalan disekitar taman hiburan itu.

*. Skip

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16:00 pm. Jungkook sudah lelah dan meminta Taehyung untuk pulang. Taehyung tersenyum dan meminta Jungkook untuk menunggunya didekat kedai es krim tempat mereka makan es krim tadi. Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Taehyung. Disaat sedang menunggu, ia melihat Hoseok keluar dari kedai itu. Ia berjalan sambil mengobrol bersama temannya. Mata Jungkook terus mengikuti kemana pria itu pergi. Tak lama kemudian Hoseok berpidah dengan temannya. Ia melihat Hoseok masuk kedalam toilet pria. Tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet.

Ia menengok kanan kiri sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam. Jungkook terdiam menatap bilik-bilik kamar mandi yang tertutup. Ia memperhatikan satu per satu bilik kamar mandi itu, berusaha mencari dimana Hoseok berada. Jungkook kembali mundur ke pintu utama toilet itu, ia mengunci pintunya kemudian menghampiri wastafel. Jungkook membasuh wajahnya dan disaat yang bersamaan, salah satu bilik kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan Hoseok disana.

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan terdiam menatap Hoseok dari kaca besar di depannya. Hoseok juga ikut terdiam menatap Jungkook. Ia menelan salivanya kasar dan kemudian mengusap lehernya sambil berjalan pelan menjauhi Jungkook. Tapi belum jauh Hoseok melangkah, Jungkook sudah ada di depannya dan menatapnya tajam. Hoseok kembali menelan salivanya dan tersenyum canggung menatap Jungkook.

"h-hai, bukankah kau ad— ah maksudku k-kekasihnya Taehyung?" tanya Hoseok berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang yang menyerangnya. Jungkook masih setia diam sambil menatap tajam pada Hoseok.

"a-ah, kalau kau tidak keberatan, a-aku ingin pergi dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku, hehe" Hoseok bergeser ke kanan dan Jungkook dengan santainya mengikutinya. Hoseok kembali bergeser ke kiri dan Jungkook kembali mengikutinya. Jantung Hoseok sudah berdebar kencang. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Hoseok mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali tersenyum canggung menatap Jungkook. Ia kembali mengambil langkah untuk bergeser ke kiri. Tapi belum semppt Hoseok melakukannya, Jungkook dengan cepat memukul perut Hoseok dengan keras hingga Hoseok terjatuh. Hoseok terkejut, ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap kaki Jungkook.

Cough!

Tiba-tiba saja Hoseok terbatuk dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Hoseok menyeka mulutnya pelan kemudian menatap Jungkook takut-takut. Jungkook merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sana. Hoseok membulatkan matanya. Ia segera merangkak melewati Jungkook, tapi Jungkook lebih cepat darinya. Jungkook menarik kaki Hoseok dan menghempaskan Hoseok ke dinding yang dingin. Hoseok meringis merasakan punggungnya terbentur. Penglihatannya seketika memburam. Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya berusaha membersihkan pandangannya. Jungkook perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Hoseok masih berusaha membersihkan pandangannya.

"AAAAH!" hoseok berteriak keras dan seketika ia membulatkan matanya.

Jungkook baru saja menancapkan pisau lipatnya pada paha Hoseok dan menariknya hingga kebawah. Hoseok meringis melihat bagaimana darah yang mulai keluar dari sana. Ia menatap Jungkook yang masih menatap datar padanya. Jungkook mencuci pisau lipatnya. Ia kembali berjongkok di depan Hoseok. Ia segera menarik kaki Hoseok hingga posisi Hoseok menjadi berbaring di lantai. Hoseok kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai merasa lemas, banyak darah yang keluar dari luka yang Jungkook buat di kakinya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hoseok, Jungkook sudah berada di atas kepala Hoseok. Ia menatapi wajah Hoseok kemudian menyentuh keningnya. Perlahan Hoseok membuka matanya. Ia terkejut saat Jungkook mengangkat pisaunya dan siap mengarahkannya ke mata Hoseok, beruntung Hoseok segera menahan tangan Jungkook. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangan Jungkook. Tapi karena darah yang terus berkurang, Hoseok tidak bisa lebih lama menahan mata pisau yang semakin lama semakin mendekat pada bola matanya. Jungkook juga mengerahkan sekuat tenaganya, dan tak lama kemudian,

"aaaaargh! S-sialan kau!"

Jungkook tak mempedulikan umpatan Hoseok, ia terus mendorong pisaunya hingga pisau itu masuk ke mata Hoseok sampai setengah gagangnya. Tak lama kemudian Hoseok kembali berteriak saat Jungkook menggeser pisau itu kesamping dengan perlahan. Hoseok terengah begitu merasakan tidak ada pergerakan dari Jungkook. Ia membuka satu matanya dan terlihatlah Jungkook sudah dengan botol cairan pembersih di tangannya. Perlahan Jungkook menuangkan cairan pembersih lantai itu ke mata Hoseok. Hoseok kembali meringis merasakan perih pada matanya.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook mencabut pisaunya dan kembali mencucinya. Ia membawa tubuh Hoseok yang sudah lemas ke dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Jungkook mencengkram rambut Hoseok dan menghantamkan kepala pria itu ke dinding dengan kuat hingga tercipdat darah segar di dinding itu. Hoseok hanya bisa meringis merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Ia sudah sangat lemas, ingin berteriak pun sudah tidak bisa. Jungkook kembali mengambil pisau lipatnya, ia mengarahkannya pada leher Hoseok kemudian membuat luka besar disana. Jungkook mencongkel satu mata Hoseok menggunakan tiga jarinya dengan perlahan. Hoseok kembali berteriak merasakan sakit pada sekitar matanya.

"hei, kau pikir siapa kau bisa menatapi Taehyung seperti itu, hah? Dan lagi, apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan kaki mu dengan benar? Kenapa kau menabrak Taehyung?" ucap Jungkook sambil memainkan bola mata Hoseok yang masih tersisa uratnya.

Hoseok hanya terdiam mengatur nafasnya. Ia sudah tidak punya mata lagi untuk menatap psycho di hadapannya ini. Jungkook menampar pelan wajah Hoseok. Ia berdecak ketika kepala Hoseok dengan lemas jatuh ke samping. Jungkook segera menusukan pisaunya ke tubuh Hoseok dan kembali membuka lubang besar disana. Jungkook menatapi satu persatu organ dalam Hoseok. Semuanya sehat dan tampak bagus.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook segera menarik keluar usus Hoseok. Kening Jungkook berkerut ketika ia melihat betapa panjangnya usus Hoseok. Ia menatap Hoseok yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Jungkook hanya menggedikan bahu, ia menarik paksa usus Hoseok dari tempatnya, dan meletakannya melingkar di leher Hoseok.

Berikutnya Jungkook kembali mengambil pisau lipatnya dan memotong jantung Hoseok yang sudah berhenti berdetak dan membuangnya kebawah. Ia juga mengambil paru-paru Hoseok dan kembali membuangnya kebawah. Jungkook membuang semua organ dalam Hoseok dan menyisakan ruang kosong di tubuh itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook memotong tulang rusuk Hoseok dan keluar untuk mencucinya. Sebelum keluar dari sana, Jungkook merobek mulut Hoseok dan memasukan bola mata Hoseok kedalam mulut Hoseok.

Setelah di rasa cukup, Jungkook menutup bilik kamar mandi itu dan keluar dari sana. Tak lupa ia membawa pisau lipatnya dan tulang rusuk Hoseok yang sudah ia ambil sebelumnya.

Dilain tempat, Taehyung baru saja mengeluarkan mobilnya dari parkiran bawah tanah itu. Saat ia berjalan masuk kedalam taman hiburan itu untuk menjemput Jungkook, ponselnya berdering tanda telfon masuk.

"halo?"

"oy! Tae! Eh, kenapa ramai sekali? Dimana kau sekarang?"

"aku sedang di taman hiburan bersama Jungkook, ada apa Jim?"

"ah tidak, hanya saja aku ingin menanyakan beberapa pelajaran yang tidak aku bisa padamu"

"oh, kau belum mengerjakan pr?"

"s-sudah! Aku kan hanya ingin bertanya beberapa pertanyaan padamu. Haish kau ini"

"tsk tsk, Jim, aku mengenalmu, kau anak nakal di kelas, kau tidak pernah mengerjakan pr, pr mu adalah pekerjaan ku"

"haish, baiklah-baiklah kau menang! Jadi, dimana aku bisa menemui mu?"

"ah mung—"

bruk!

"m-maaf tuan!"

"hei cepatlah nanti kita ketinggalan!"

Taehyung terdiam menatap kedua gadis yang baru saja menabraknya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan seketika ia bingung melihat banyak orang yang berlarian masuk kedalam taman hiburan.

"ada apa ini?"

Taehyung menatap kerumunan yang terlihat daru kejauhan. Dahinya berkerut begitu melihat banyak orang yang memegang kamera.

"ah permisi, maaf, apa boleh aku bertanya? Ada apa disana?" tanya Taehyung sambil menahan seorang pak tua yang lewat di sebelahnya.

"ah, itu, seseorang menemukan mayat di dalam toilet. Beritanya menyebar sangat cepat, sampai ada media masa juga ternyata"

"a-apa maksudmu baru saja ada pembunuhan?"

"ya, kurang lebih begitu" ucap pria tua tadi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali terdiam mencerna kalimat pria tua tadi. Seketika matanya membulat dan ia segera berlari menuju tempat ia meninggalkan Jungkook. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya, ia melihat Jungkook berdiri sambil menatap kerumunan yang tak jauh darinya. Taehyung segera memanggil kekasihnya itu dan berlari menghampirinya. Jungkook segera memeluk Taehyung.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

"t-tidak hyungie..."

"syukurlah, kenapa kau tidak keluar saja?"

"a-aku mengikuti perintahmu untuk menunggu disini... kenapa kau lama hyung?"

"aku ada urusan sebentar tadi. Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak terluka?"

"tidak hyungie, aku baik-baik saja..."

"tempat ini mengerikan juga, ayo kita segera pergi saja dari sini" Jungkook hanya mengangguk sambil memeluk lengan Taehyung. Taehyung tak henti-hentinya mengusap kepala Jungkook sambil berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Jungkook menatap datar pada petugas yang membawa kantung mayat menuju mobil ambulance.

TBC

huweee RnR Juseyooo Nji gak tau Nji bikin apaaa ;-;  
Ide ini muncul begitu aja Maafkanlah Nji karena terus-terusan ngebelokin image nya Baby Jungkookie ;-;

Still, Keep RnR Juseyooo ;v; 


	3. Chapter 3

Sick

(Chap 2)  
\- Skool Luv Affair -

Taehyung duduk melamun di meja nya. Ia memikirkan kejadian kemarin di taman hiburan dan di rumahnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika orang yang baru beberapa menit bertemu dengannya sudah meninggal dibunuh oleh pembunuh gila dan sadis. Pikirannya kembali melayang saat ia di interogasi oleh polisi.

→ Flashback

"... Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak terluka?"

"tidak hyungie, aku baik-baik saja..."

"tempat ini mengerikan juga, ayo kita segera pergi saja dari sini" Jungkook hanya mengangguk sambil memeluk lengan Taehyung. Taehyung tak henti-hentinya mengusap kepala Jungkook sambil berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Jungkook menatap datar pada petugas yang membawa kantung mayat menuju mobil ambulance.

"permisi, apa kau yang bernama Taehyung?"

Baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung, keduanya berbalik menatap seorang pria tinggi yang memakai jaket sambil membawa note kecil. Disamping pria itu ada seorang pria pendek yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. Taehyung menatap bingung kedua pria itu kemudian menjawab pertanyaan pria tinggi tadi.

"ya, aku Taehyung, ada apa?"

"ah, maaf jika aku mengganggu harimu, tapi kami baru saja mendapat informasi dari pria ini. Dia bilang, sebelum berbicara dengannya, Hoseok terakhir kali berbicara padamu sebelum dia ditemukan tewas. Apa itu benar?"

"ya, benar..."

"kalau begitu tolong ikuti aku, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu. Oh, namaku Kim Seokjin, kau bisa memanggilku Seokjin" ucap pria tinggi itu sambil memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dan menyuruh kedua pemuda itu duduk pada kursi yang ia siapkan di sebuah van hitam.

"ah baik"

"ok, jadi... apa kau mengenal Hoseok?"

"t-tidak, kami baru saja bertemu di kedai es krim"

"uh, santai saja, aku tidak akan menembak kepalamu dengan ini" ucap Seokjin sambil menyembunyikan pistol di laci mejanya. Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam menatap Seokjin. Jungkook juga ikut terdiam menatap kedua pria di hadapannya ini. Terutama menatap Seokjin.

"baiklah, lalu... aku dengar dia menumpahkan es krim ke bajumu"

"iya, tapi aku rasa itu hanya kecelakaan kecil. Aku juga sudah memaafkannya, tapi dia yang terus-menerus meminta maaf padaku"

"hm, setelah kau berbicara padanya, apa kau lihat dia berbicara dengan orang lain?"

"aku rasa tidak..."

"terakhir, dimana kau saat kejadian itu berlangsung?"

"aku sedang mengambil mobil di parkiran"

Seokjin kembali menulis hal-hal yang menurutnya penting. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada pria disamping Taehyung. Pria itu menatapnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang bingung. Seokjin menghentikan acara menulisnya dan menatap Jungkook.

"ini adikmu?"

"ah, bukan, dia kekasihku"

"ah, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Jungkook menatap Seokjin dan Taehyung bergantian. Ia sedikit ragu saat Taehyung tersenyum padanya tanda mempersilahkannya. Tak lama kemudian Jungkook mengangguk dan menatap Seokjin takut-takut.

"ah, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja haha"

"aku rasa dia ketakutan karena mendengar ada pembunuhan"

"hm, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik"

"ah ne"

"ah iya, kau ada dimana saat kejadian?"

"a...aku menunggu Taehyung hyug di depan kedai es krim"

"ah, berarti, kau bisa melihat jelas toilet pria dari tempatmu berdiri ya. Kalau begitu, apa kau lihat orang lain masuk ke toilet itu setelah Hoseok?"

"umh... tidak, aku tidak melihatnya"

Seokjin menatap Jungkook sebentar kemudian segera menulis apa yang menurutnya penting. Jungkook hanya diam sambil menatap note Seokjin.

"baiklah, kalian bisa pulang sekarang. Ah, maaf ya telah mengganggu hari kalian"

"tidak masalah, kami tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali, ya kan Kookie?" tanya Taehyung sambil menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Jungkook hanya terdiam menatap Taehyung kemudian matanya beralih menatap Seokjin yang sudah berdiri.

"aku akan mengantar kalian. Ah iya, kekasihmu ini pendiam juga"

"dia sebenarnya banyak bicara, mungkin karena kejadian hari ini dia jadi pendiam"

"aku rasa dia juga terkejut. Ah, kau jaga dirimu baik-baik ya" ucap Seokjin sambil tersenyum pada Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya menatap datar Seokjin. Tapi tak lama kemudian Jungkook menyeringai tipis, sangat tipis, hingga kedua pria di hadapannya melihatnya hanya senyum biasa. Taehyung segera pamit pulang pada Seokjin dan pergi menjauh dari sana.

→ Flash end

Taehyung masih tidak habis pikir mengenai nasib Hoseok. Disaat ia sedang asik melamun, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria dengan seragam berantakan dan pipi yang memar duduk di sebelah Taehyung. Taehyung yang merasakannya segera sadar dari lamunannya dan menengok menatap pria disampingnya.

"yaampun! Jimin, kau kenapa?" tanya Taehyung sambil memperhatikan wajah Jimin.

"ah, aku kembali memberi pelajaran pada kelompok sekolah sebelah"

"aigo, kenapa kau berkelahi lagi? Hish, kau ini benar-benar berandal"

"tsk, aku hanya tidak suka pada mereka Tae. Sudahlah ini bukan apa-apa, aku baik— ADUH! SIALAN TAEHYUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Jimin berteriak keras saat Taehyung dengan sengaja menekan salah satu memar di wajah Jimin.

Taehyung hanya menatap datar pada teman sebangkunya itu, "ini namanya kau tidak baik-baik saja bodoh! Ayo, kita segera ke ruang kesehatan"

"tsk, tidak tidak. Aku khawatir kau akan melakukan hal tadi"

"aku janji akan mengobati luka mu. Ayolah, aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

Tanpa bisa menolak, Jimin menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan mengikuti pria itu menuju ruang kesehatan. Disepanjang perjalanan, banyak murid yang menatapi mereka, terutama nenatap Jimin, karena terkejut dengan memar di wajah Jimin. Jimin hanya terus berjalan mengikuti Taehyung menuju ruang kesehatan.

"hey, lihatlah Jimin sunbae, dia berkelahi lagi!" ucap seorang gadis perempuan sambil menghampiri meja kedua temannya. Jungkook yang duduk tak jauh dari sana langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap ketiga gadis penggosip di kelasnya itu.

"benarkah? Dia kembali membuat kekacauan?"

"sepertinya iya, tadi dia bersama Taehyung sunbae baru saja lewat. Aku benar-benar terkejut menatap wajah pria itu. Penuh memar, dan aku lihat sudut bibirnya berdarah"

"omo... Jimin oppa, apa dia terluka sangat parah?"

"tsk, kau tidak usah khawatir, kalaupun ia terluka parah sekalipun, si Taehyung temannya yang kaya itu akan segera menanganinya"

"huwee beruntungnya dia punya teman sebaik Taehyungie oppa"

Jungkook meremas tangannya. Ia menatap jijik pada ketiga gadis didepannya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memotong lidah gadis-gadis itu. Terlebih lagi, ia baru saja tau kalau Taehyung-nya sedang bersama orang lain sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook segera bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

Sementara itu di ruang kesehatan, Jimin sedang meringis menahan sakit pada wajahnya. Taehyung yang berada di depan Jimin sedang serius mengobati luka di sudut bibir Jimin.

"aw! Hey, pelan-pelan Mongtae!"

"tsk, kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku sudah melakukannya pelan-pelan tau"

"tapi sakit!"

Taehyung menghela nafas saat melihat Jimin menggusap pipi nya. Ia membuang kapas di tangannya dan beralih ke tempat obat lain. Jimin hanya terdiam sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"lihatlah bagaimana kau membuat sekolah kembali heboh Jimin"

"tsk, mereka itu berlebihan. Ini bukan kali pertamanya aku berkelahi dengan sekolah sebelah"

"kau ini, berhentilah berkelahi. Bagaimana jika kau di keluarkan dari sekolah atau mungkin kau luka berat?"

"tsk, tidak akan! Aku ini kuat kalau kau mau tau"

"hei hei, baru saja kau aku obati, tidak ingat bagaimana wajahmu saat meringis tadi?"

"haish, lupakanlah. Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih kau sudah mau mengantarku kesini"

"hm, tidak masalah, itulah gunanya teman kan" ucap Taehyung sambil kembali menghampiri Jimin dan kembali mengompres memar di wajah Jimin.

Jimin kembali meringis merasakan peeih pada setiap luka yang Taehyung obati. Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil saat Jimin mengumpat ketika ia kembali menekan luka Jimin. Jimin kembali memukul kepala Taehyung saat pria di depannya itu terus-menerus menekan beberapa menar di wajahnya. Diluar ruangan, Jungkook yang baru saja mendengar dan melihat adegan kedua orang itu, langsung berjalan menjauhi ruang kesehatan.

*. Skip

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Taehyung berjalan menyurusi koridor sekolah sambil memakan roti. Tangannya sedang menggeser layar ponselnya, membaca berita kematian Hoseok. Tak jauh di belakangnya, Jungkook mengendap-endap berjalan menuju Taehyung. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat Taehyung sedang asik pada ponselnya.

"eh? Siapa ini?" Taehyung memasukan ponselnya dan memegang tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya. Jungkook hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"oh apakah ini baby Jungkookie ku?" tanya Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Jungkook segera mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari mata Taehyung.

Taehyung berbalik dan tersenyum menatap kekasihnya itu dalm mode ngambeknya. Ia terkekeh pelan sambil mencubit kecil pipi pria manis itu. "kkk, apa aku menang?"

"hyungie tidak seru" ucap Jungkook masih dengan poutnya

"kkk kalau aku bisa menebakmu, berarti itu bagus kan?" ucap Taehyung sambil memeluk dan menarik pinggang pria manis itu.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali melihat jarak wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan Taehyung. Pipi Jungkook tambah merah ketika ia merasakan banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka dan tersenyum sambil berbisik-bisik kecil. Jungkook segera menjauhkan sedikit badannya dan membuat Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat wajah merah Jungkook.

"aigo, baby Jungkookie-ku ini malu, hm?"

"Taehyungie hyung bodoh. Kita dilihat banyak orang tau!"

"kkk maaf maaf. Oh, apa kau sudah makan?"

"hm, belum..."

"baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantin"

"ne, kajja kajja" ucap Jungkook sambil memeluk lengan Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali tertawa kecil sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook. Ia bersyukur Jungkook sudah kembali ceria, tidak seperti kemarin terlihat sangat pendiam. Ia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri seperti kemarin. Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk berhadapan. Mereka sudah membeli makanan untuk mengisi perut mereka. Taehyung tak berhenti tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang makan dengan lahap, dan seperti biasa, dengan jejak makanan yang kadang tertinggal. Taehyung mengambil tissue dan mengusap sudut bibir Jungkook.

"selalu seperti ini. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil Jungkookie..." ucap Taehyung sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook

"umurku 18 belas hyungie..."

"bagiku 8 tahun haha"

Jungkook hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Saat mereka sedang makan, tiba-tiba Jimin datang sambil merangkul Taehyung dan duduk di sampingnya. Kedatangan Jimin membuat sepasang kekasih itu berhenti makan dan menatapnya. Terutama Jungkook yang mulai menatap tajam pada Jimin yang masih setia merangkul Taehyung.

"tsk, kau mengagetkanku Jim"

"ahaha, maaf, apa kau ketakutan hah?" tawa Jimin sambil mencubit pipi Taehyung.

"haish kau ini benar-benar seorang troublemake! Eh, tapi kenapa kau duduk disini?"

"hei, memang kenapa tempat duduk ini sudah kau pesan kah?"

"biasanya kan kau makan di luar sekolah— bodoh jangan sentuh makanan ku!"

Tanpa mendengarkan omelan Taehyung, Jimin tetap memakan makan siang Taehyung. Taehyung hanya berdecak kemudian memukul pria bertopi itu. Jungkook masih setia menatap tajam pada pria disamping kekasihnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung izin membeli makanan lagi untuknya.

"hei, aku mau minun"

"apa-apaan kau, aku bukan pembantumu"

"heish, kau ini, nanti kuganti tenang saja" ucap Jimin yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol oleh Taehyung yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

Jimin kembali memakan makanan -Taehyung-nya. Jungkook meletakan sendoknya. Ia merasa nafsu makannya menurun melihat pria dihadapannya itu. Dan lagi, ia tidak suka makan dengan penghalang antara dia dan Taehyung. Ia rasa ia harus menyingkirkan penghalang itu. Jimin yang merasa ditatap mulai berhenti makan kemudian ikut menatap Jungkook. Ia tersenyum menatap pria manis disampingnya itu.

"hei, kau Jungkook? Wah, ternyata jau manis juga ya" ucap Jimin sambil menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud mencubit pipi Jungkook. Tapi belum sampai mendekat, Jungkook sudah menempelkan pisau pada tangan Jimin dan kembali menatap tajam pria di hadapannya.

Jimin sedikit terkejut merasakan dinginnya besi di tangannya. Ia menatap pisau di tangannya kemudian perlahan menjauhkan tangannya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"ah-haha, maaf ya. Oh iya, hei, bagaimana kau bisa berhubungan dekat dengan alien itu?"

"diamlah"

Satu kalimat bernada datar dan dingin itu membuat Jimin seketika merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Jimin hanya mengusap lehernya dan kembali makan makanannya. Jungkook meletakan pisau di bawah piringnya saat Taehyung datang dan kembali duduk di depan Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum sambil meletakan milkshake coklat didepan Jungkook dan soda di depan Jimin. Jungkook hanya menatap datar milkshake didepannya.

"hei, aku tak melihatmu di kelas saat pelajaran tadi"

"oh... aku menyusul teman-temanku tadi. Mereka bilang malam ini akan melakukannya lagi"

"Jimin, aigo si bodoh ini, berapa kali harus kubilang, berhenti lah berkelahi"

"ah kau ini, aku baik-baik saja Tae. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena pukulan mereka, tenang saja tenang"

"terserahlah, kau ini sangat keras kepala"

"ahaha, terima kasih atas makanannya Tae"

"hm, sama-sama. Tak usah diganti, tapi bayarannya kau jangan berkelahi lagi"

"aduh, aku tidak bisa janji kalau itu"

"terserahlah"

"aigo my honey Taehyung, kau marah eh? Eh? Hahaha"

Jimin mencubit kedua pipi Taehyung membuat pria itu harus memukul kepala Jimin dengan sumpit di tangannya. Jungkook hanya memperhatikan kedua pria itu dengan tidak suka. Jungkook bisa melihat banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Jimin pergi meninggalkan mejan mereka. Saat berjalan menjauh, Jimin sempat melirik Jungkook, ia menelan salivanya saat melihat Jungkook sedang menatapnya tajam.

"hei, kau lihat tadi? Jimin sunbae begitu serasi"

"eum, apa mereka berdua diam-diam berhubungan?"

"yaa, itu gila! Jangan sampai dia tinggalkan Jungkook"

"tapi aku senang kalau mereka berdua jadian"

"kkk kau gila"

Jungkook menunduk sambil meremas kedua tangannya mendengar percakapan para gadis di belakangnya. Ia merasa sangat terganggu sekarang. Orang tadi jadian dengan Taehyung-nya? Tidak akan terjadi, dia akan menyingkirkan penghalang itu, dan juga penggosip. Taehyung berhenti makan saat melihat Jungkook yang menunduk. Ia ikut menurunkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Kookie? Kau tak apa?"

"hyung, siapa dia?"

"ah, Jimin? Dia teman sebangku ku. Dia anak berandal, sering berkelahi dengan sekolah sebelah. Ada apa?"

"tidak. Hyung, aku mau pergi ke toko buku sepulang nanti"

"mau ku antar?"

"tidak"

"hee? yakin?"

"hm, setelah pulang sekolah nanti kau masih ada kelas tambahan kan?"

"tapi aku bisa bolos sehari ini saja untukmu Kookie. Aku tidak mau kau pergi sendirian lalu bertemu orang jahat" ucap Taehyung sambil memegang tangan Jungkook. Jungkook menatap tangannya kemudian mendongak menatap Taehyung. Ia tersenyum manis begitu melihat wajah kekasihnya yang cemas itu.

"gwenchanayo hyungie, aku akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya sambil menempelkan satu tangan kekasihnya itu pada pipi putihnya. Taehyung hanya bisa menatap cemas kekasihnya itu sambil mengusap pipi kesayangannya itu.

*. Skip

Jimin sedang berjalan mengendap-endap pada sebuah lorong sempit. Ia baru saja bolos pelajaran terakhirnya. Teman-temannya menghubunginya untuk segera menjalankan mereka. Jimin bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Disampingnya, ada temannya yang teruduk dengan penuh luka. Ia sedang bersembunyi untuk menunggu teman-temannya yang lain.

"sial, kenapa aku malah ditugaskan untuk menjaga orang sakit. Hei, seharusnya kau pulang saja jika kau tidak merasa sehat" ucap Jimin sambil menendang pelan paha orang yang pingsan itu.

Jimin berdecak kesal sambil menyalakan rokoknya. Ia kembali melihat sekitar, takut-takut musuh ya berada dekat dengannya. Jimin menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Ia merasa sangat bosan sekarang. Ia ingin keluar dan membunuh para berandal, tapi ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan temannya ini. Saat Jimin sudah selesai melihat keadaan, ia duduk disamping temannya itu dan melihat ke belakang. Matanya menyipit begitu melihat bayangan seseorang berdiri jauh darinya.

Jimin mengibaskan tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan asap yang mengganggu pemandangannya. Seketika matanya membulat melihat bayangan tadi berjalan mendekat dengan membawa sesuatu yang panjang mengkilat. Ia segera membuang rokok ya dan berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

"sial, aku pikir tempat itu aman"

Jimin terus berlari menuju sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tidak terurus dekat tempat persembunyiannya tadi. Ia menengok ke belakang saat ia rasa orang tadi sudah tidak mengikutin. Jimin segera naik ke lantai atas begitu merasa aman. Ia duduk bersandar pada sebuah dinding berlumut sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"apa ada yang melihatku? Bisa gawat jika ada yang melihatku dan menyerangku disini" ucap Jimin sambil menatap pemandangan langit biru disampingnya.

Clang!

Jimin terdiam begitu mendengar sesuatu di lantai bawah. Ia memelankan suara nafasnya untuk mempertajam pendengarannya. Samar-samar Jimin mendengar suara langkah sepatu yang sedang naik tangga. Jimin segera mencari sesuatu untuk senjatanya. Ia segera mengambil sebuah kayu yang penuh dengan paku dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah papan. Jimin kembali mempertajam pendengarannya, samar-sama Jimin mendengar suara langkah berjalan menyusuri ruangan tempat ia bersembunyi. Bisa ia rasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sekarang.

"kosong"

"bodoh, kau bilang dia disini"

"aku memang melihatnya berlari kesini tadi"

"kemungkinan ini hanya bangunan tua yang kosong"

"tsk, kita cari ke tempat lain"

Jimin bernafas lega begitu mendengar suara orang berlari menuruni tangga. Ia menurunkan kayu di tangannya dan menengok keluar dari papan tempat persembunyiannya.

"degup jantungmu keras sekali"

Seketika mata Jimin sukses membulat begitu mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya.

Brak!

Belum sempat Jimin menengok, orang tadi sudah memukul papan tempat bersembunyinya dengan sebuah kampak. Beruntung Jimin sempat menghindar sebelum kampak itu mengenainya. Jimin menatap pria tinggi yang memakai masker hitam tak jauh darinya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat seragam sekolah yang dipakai orang itu. Seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakainya.

"siapa kau?"

"malaikat maut mu"

Dengan segera orang itu berlari cepat menuju Jimin. Jimin sempat menghindar sebelum kampak orang itu mengenai lengannya. Kampak orang tadi menghancurkan sebuah batu. Jimin mengatur melihat orang tadi.

"akhirnya kau datang juga kesini. Kau membuatku harus berlari dulu, itu sangat melelahkan"

"kau, orang tadi?"

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Jimin. Orang tadi kembali menyerang Jimin. Jimin yang terlambat menghindar akhirnya hanya bisa berteriak keras merasakan kampak tertancap pada bahu kanannya. Ia bisa merasakan ujung kampak itu menggesek tulangnya saat pria bermasker itu menarik kampaknya. Jimin mengatur nafasnya sambil memegang bahunya, ia menatap tajam pada pria bermasker itu yang sekarang sudah membuang kampaknya. Ia mengambil sebuah cambuk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Pria tadi segera melayangkan cambuknya ke arah Jimin. Beruntung Jimin bisa menghindar. Tapi pria itu tidak menyerah, ia terus melayangkan cambuknya dan Jimin masih terus menghindar sambil perlahan mendekati pria itu.

Brugh!

Pria tadi tersungkur begitu Jimin dengan keras menendang kepalanya. Jimin segera berlari menuju lantai berikutnya sebelum pria tadi bangun kembali. Sesampainya di lantai atas, Jimin menengok kanan kiri mencari tempat bersembunyi. Ia merasa lega ketika melihat sebuah lemari tak terpakai disana. Dengan segera ia membukanya perlahan dan masuk kedalamnya.

Di sisi lain, pria bermasker tadi yang tidak lain adalah Jeon Jungkook sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding. Tendangan Jimin tadi membuat kepalanya sangat pening. Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan menatap tetesan darah yang berjejer rapi membentuk sebuah garis. Jungkook segera bangun dan mengambil sebuah pipa yang runcing bagian ujungnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengikuti tetesan darah Jimin hingga ke lantai atas. Jungkook memegang kepalanya saat beberapa kali merasakan pusing. Ia berjalan sambil memegang dinding di sampingnya.

Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Sudah berani mendekati Taehyung-nya, Jimin juga sudah berani menendangnya. Ia berjanji Jimin akan merasakan balasannya. Sekarang Jungkook sudah berdiri didepan sebuah lemari yang merupakan jalan buntu dari jejak darah Jimin. Jungkook menengok kesamping dan menemukan sebuah tali disana. Ia menyeringai dan menghampiri tali itu.

Sementara di dalam lemari, Jimin sudah lemas karena darah yang banyak keluar dari bahunya. Meskipun ia sudah menghentikan pendarahannya, ia tetap merasa pusing karena banyaknya darah yang hilang. Jimin mengatur nafasnya pelan. Sekarang ia tidak bisa keluar, setidaknya tidak sekarang. Tapi ia rasa pria tadi tidak mengikutinya. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia akan berakhir disini seperti ini. Tapi ia juga tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terbunuh disini. Ia sudah janji pada Taehyung. Jimin menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia melihat keluar dari celah yang ia buat. Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"mungkin ini saatnya aku keluar..." ucap Jimin pelan. Ia memegangi lengannya dan kemudian bangun perlahan. Dengan perlahan Jimin membuka pintu lemari itu. Ia semakin bernafas lega melihat ruangan itu kosong. Sambil waspada dengan sekitarnya, Jimin terus berjalan menjauhi lemari itu. Dan beberapa langkah kedepan, tiba-tiba saja satu kakinya masuk kedalam perangkap tali dan tubuhnya tertarik ke atas.

"sialan" umpat Jimin sambil menatap kakinya. Ia melihat ke sekitar dan menangkap seorang pria tinggi yang membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Jungkook?"

Tanpa menghiraukan Jimin, Jungkook berjalan mendekati Jimin. Dengan perlahan Jungkook menusukkan pipa di tangannya pada perut Jimin. Jimin hanya bisa berteriak sekeras mungkin merasakan sesuatu menusuk perutnya. Ia semakin keras berteriak saat Jungkook kembali menancapkan pipa lain di sisi lain perutnya. Jimin semakin lemas melihat darah yang terus keluar dari pipa-pipa itu.

Ia bisa melihat Jungkook mengambil sebuah pisau dari saku jaketnya. Jungkook perlahan mendekati Jimin dan memegang lengannya. Jimin hanya bisa menatap Jungkook dengan lemas, ia ingin berteriak, tapi ia sudah merasa sangat lemas. Jungkook segera menempelkan mata pisau yang terlihat tumpul itu pada kulit lengan Jimin. Perlahan ia mulai menguliti Jimin dengan teliti. Jimin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya merasakan sakit pada lengannya.

"hei, kenapa... kau... lakukan ini?"

"untuk memberimu pelajaran"

"apa salahku...?"

"kau berani mendekati orang yang paling berharga untukku"

"maksudmu... Taehyung?"

Jungkook hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Ia masih asik menguliti kedua lengan Jimin. Jimin perlahan terkekeh begitu ia sadar kalau ia mati karena sahabatnya sendiri. Padahal ia baru saja janji pada Taehyung tidak akan mati, tapi ternyata dia mati hanya karena dia mendekati Taehyung.

"hei... bukankah... ini terlalu... berlebihan?"

"tidak. Ini wajar. Ini benar. Taehyung itu milikku. Dia milikku, dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya" ucap Jungkook sambil menguliti leher Jimin.

Jimin hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Ini benar-benar salahnya, seharusnya ia tidak begitu over pada Taehyung. Jungkook mengambil sebuah garpu kemudian menusukkannya pada satu mata Jimin. Jimin hanya bisa meringis kecil merasakan garpu tadi memutar bola matanya. Perlahan Jungkook menarik garpu itu hingga membuat bola mata Jimin ikut tertarik keluar.

"kunyah" titah Jungkook sambil menyodorkan bola nata di garpunya pada Jimin.

"tidak..."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jungkook mengambil sebuah pedang dan segera menebas kaki Jimin yang tidak terikat. Jimin berteriak keras dan saat itu juga Jungkook memasukan bola mata itu kedalam mulut Jimin. Jungkook menjepit kedua bibir Jimin dan segera menusukan besi panjang dengan pola zig-zag. Jimin kembali meringis merasakan perih pada bibirnya. Darah segar segera mengalir ke wajahnya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Jungkook mengambil sebuah pisau lipat. Ia kemudian merobek baju Jimin. Ia segera membuat sebuah luka lebar. Jungkook memperhatikan seluruh isi organ dalam Jimin. Ia menyingkirkan semuanya dan seperti sebelumnya, ia mengambil sedikit tulang rusuk Jimin. Jungkook kemudian menarik sebuah bak besar beroda yang berwarna hitam legam. Didalamnya ada sebuah cairan tar. Jungkook meletakan bak itu di bawah kepala Jimin kemudian menyalakan api di bawahnya. Jungkook memperhatikan cairan itu yang mulai mendidih. Dengan cepat Jungkook menurunkan tali yang nengikat kaki Jimin. Ia memperhatikan bercak-bercak darah yang keluar saat cairan tar itu menggolak-golak. Jungkook mengecek ponselnya dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

TBC

RnR juseyooo :3 


	4. Chapter 4

Sick

(Chap 3 Pt.1)  
\- 00:01 Wake Up -

(at hospital)

Taehyung berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, dan ia baru saja mendapatkan telfon dari ibunya Jimin bahwa teman sebangkunya itu tewas. Dibelakangnya ada Jungkook yang menemani dia pergi ke rumah sakit.

"anakku... Park Jimin..."

Taehyung berhenti sesaat ketika melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang menangis ditemani seorang pria. Taehyung segera berlari kecil menghampiri mereka. Jungkook hanya bisa menatap datar pemandangan di depannya.

"ahjumma..."

"Taehyung...! Jimin... Dia..."

"sabar ahjumma"

"hanya dia yang selalu menemaniku... anakku kenapa kau harus pergi..." ibu Jimin kembali menangis didalam pelukan Taehyung. Taehyung segera mengusap punggung wanita paruh baya itu.

Apa yang ia takutkan sudah terjadi. Jimin tewas di tangan para berandal SMA West. Ia seharusnya tau itu dan seharusnya ia mencegah Jimin pergi kemarin. Taehyung melamun menatap jasad yang sudah ditutupi oleh kain. Ia tidak habis pikir kalau SMA West begitu kejam. Mereka benar-benar membunuh Jimin, hingga ia tewas dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Ia kembali teringat akan janji Jimin bahwa ia tidak akan mati begitu saja.

Taehyung berjalan menuju atap rumah sakit. Ia menyerahkan ibu Jimin pada suster. Ia merasa ia butuh angin segar. Pergerakannya terhenti begitu melihat seorang pria sedang melamun menatap jalanan yang penuh dengan kendaraan. Didepannya ada minuman bir kalengan. Taehyung perlahan berjalan menghampiri pria itu dan ikut menatap padatnya jalanan Seoul.

"rasanya seperti membuat lubang besar ya..." ucap pria itu.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria di sebelahnya. Bisa ia lihat kalau pria itu meneteskan air matanya.

"aku seharusnya tau ini akan terjadi... Aku seharusnya mencegahnya... Semua ini salahku, haha, aku terlalu bodoh..."

"hyung, kalau boleh jujur, seharusnya aku juga yang salah, aku tidak mencegahnya kemarin"

"kau sudah jadi temannya yang baik Tae... Terima kasih, sekarang aku tau kenapa luka-lukanya cepat sembuh, itu semua karena kau"

Taehyung terdiam menatap pria itu. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali menghiburnya. Tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menghiburnya. Ia kembali mengingat candaannya bersama Jimin. Saat itu Jimin masih jadi anak yang baik. Anak yang tidak terlibat dalam perkelahian manapun. Ia ingat betul bahwa Jimin menitipkan Yoongi hyungnya pada Taehyung jika Jimin mati.

"waktu itu dia terlihat sangat bodoh karena mengatakannya. Aku ingat kau memukul kepalanya karena ucapan bodohnya itu" pria itu mengusap air matanya dan tertawa hambar.

Taehyung hanya bisa menunduk mengingat kejadian masa lalu mereka. Ia kembali melihat pria disampingnya dan pria tadi mendadak kehilangan keseimbangannya, beruntung Taehyung bisa segera menangkap tubuhnya.

"Yoongi hyung, gwenchana?"

"a-aku tidak apa-apa... terima kasih" ucap pria bernama Yoongi itu sambil kembali berdiri.

"ayo kita turun, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"tidak, aku masih ingin disini"

"jangan keras kepala hyung, besok kita akan menghadiri pemakaman Jimin. Kau juga butuh istirahat yang cukup. Sekarang ayo kita pulang" Taehyung dengan terpaksa nenuntuk Yoongi yang masih lemas.

Taehyung tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Apalagi Jimin dan Yoongi sudah lama berhubungan. Dan ia akan menjalankan pesan dari Jimin, untuk menjaga kekasih tenan sebangkunya itu. Disaat Taehyung dan Yoongi berjalan masuk kedalam rumah sakit, Jungkook menatap pintu stainless steel itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

*. Skip

Yoongi menutup pintu mobil Taehyung. Ia baru saja di antar sampai rumahnya setelah Taehyung memaksa untuk membawanya pulang. Ia sebenarnya masih ingin bersama ibunya Jimin. Tapi Taehyung bersikeras mengantarnya pulang dengan alasan besok ia bisa mengunjungi Jimin lagi. Taehyung tau itu tidak bisa menghibur Yoongi, tapi setidaknya ia tidak ingin kekasih sahabat dekatnya itu terus larut dalam kesedihan.

"terima kasih atas tumpangannya" ucap Yoongi sambil menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "tidak masalah hyung. Ah, kau harus istirahat ya? Jangan terus larut dalam kesedihan. Oh, dan jika kau butuh sesuatu, hubungi saja aku"

"heum... sekali lagi terima kasih"

Taehyung mengangguk kemudian pamit untuk pulang. Yoongi tersenyum tipis menatap mobil Taehyung yang perlahan bergerak. Tatapan Yoongi berhenti pada Jungkook yang masih setia menatapnya dengan datar. Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat ketika ia melihat sebuah seringaian di wajah Jungkook.

"a-apa itu tadi..." bisik Yoongi sambil menatap mobil Taehyung yang perlahan menjauh. Tak mau berpikiran yang aneh, Yoongi segera masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Disisi lain, Jungkook terdiam menatap kaca spion mobil Taehyung. Ia melihat Yoongi yang Masih menatap mobil Taehyung dan tak lama kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"hei, kau tidak mau menutup jendelanya? Angin malam itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan" ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum melihat Jungkook. Jungkook menatap Taehyung kemudian segera menutup jendela mobil.

"apa kau mengantuk? Daritadi kau tidak banyak bicara..."

"tidak, aku hanya sedang tidak ingin bicara"

"kau ini, jika kau mengantuk, kau bisa tidur, nanti aku gendong ke kamar jika sudah sampai kkk"

"aish hyungie, kau bisa membangunkan aku. Umurku sudah 18, ingat?"

"aigo, tapi aku suka menggendongmu. Ingat tadi kau tertidur di sofa"

"ah iya ya, aku minta maaf aku menunggumu pulang"

"aigo, aku sempat khawatir karena pintu rumah tidak dikunci. Kau ini, jangan cerobih begitu lagi, arra?"

"heum, aku tidak akan ceroboh lagi hyungie"

"ah iya, aku sempat lihat kalau pipi mu agak memar, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jungkook terdiam sesaat. Ia lupa kalau ia mendapat tendangan dari Jimin. Ia seharusnya ingat itu dan menutupinya, tapi karena kemarin ia merasa sangat pusing, ia berakhir di sofa. Beruntung Taehyung belum pulang saat itu, jadi ia masih bisa membersihkan bajunya dari bercak-bercak darah Jimin.

"Kookie?" Taehyung menggerakan tangannya didepan wajah Jungkook. Jungkook yang melihatnya segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Taehyung.

"gwenchana?"

"e-heum, gwenchana hyungie"

"ah, arra, kalau begitu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"ini aku dapatkan saat di toko buku, bukunya terlalu tinggi dan terjatuh mengenai pipiku, hehe"

"aigo, kau harus hati-hati lain kali Jungkookie..." ucap Taehyung sambil memperhatikan memar di pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum menatap Taehyung. Oh, kau harus ingat itu Jungkook, lain kali kau harus hati-hati.

*. Skip (at school)

Beberapa hari setelah kematian Jimin-pun berlalu. Taehyung tetap pada aktifitasnya bersama Jungkook. Sesekali ia mengunjungi Yoongi di apartmentnya bermaksud agar pria gula itu tidak merasa kesepian dan tidak larut dalam kesedihan. Yoongi juga tidak masalah dengan Taehyung. Ia tau maksud Taehyung baik. Dan, ya, memang dia merasa senang masih ada teman baiknya yang menemaninya. Hanya saja masih ada satu keganjalan yang mengganggunya.

Hari ini Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang bercanda di perpustakaan sambil membaca sebuah buku. Mereka memilih untuk membaca di sini. Terkadang mereka menutup mulut mereka agar suara tawa mereka tidak pecah. Bisa mereka rasakan penjaga perpustakaan sesekali melirik mereka saat tawa mereka hampir pecah. Jika sudah seperti ini, Jungkook pasti akan mengeluh dan mengatai wanita tua itu. Dan Taehyung akan jadi orang yang setia mentertawainya.

"hyung hyung, coba lihat yang ini"

"kkk kenapa kau selalu menunjuk yang lucu?"

"hehe aku hanya menemukannya secara tiba-tiba"

"haish kau ini, sudah berapa kali kau diperhatikan oleh ibu tua itu? Bagaimana jika kita di hukum dia?"

"hm, aku akan membunuhnya jika dia berani memukulmu hyung"

"haish seramnya..." ucap Taehyung sambil terkekeh dan mencubit pelan pipi Jungkook.

Disaat akan kembali melihat buku, mata Taehyung tertuju pada seorang pria pendek yang berjalan masuk di antara rak buku. Taehyung segera meninggalkan Jungkook dan menghampiri pria tadi. Jungkook yang melihatnya hanya menatap bingung kekasihnya itu.

"Yoongi hyung?" bisik Taehyung

"oh, hai Tae apa yang—"

"sst!" Taehyung menempelkan ibu jarinya didepan mulutnya. Bermaksud agar pria gula itu tidak mengeraskan suaranya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"kau bersama siapa?" tanya Yoongi

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian menunjuk ke belakang, "Jungkook"

Seketika senyum Yoongi memudar mendengar nama Jungkook. Ia mengintip lewat celah buku dan melihat Jungkook sedang menatap ke arah rak buku tempatnya bersembunyi. Dengan tatapan tajam tentunya. Yoongi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jungkook hingga Taehyung menepuk pundaknya. Saat Yoongi menatap pria di belakangnya itu, bisa ia liat raut wajah bingung disana.

"hyung, kau tak apa?"

"hm, aku tidak apa-apa"

"ah arra, hyung apa makanmu cukup? Aku tidak mau Jimin marah padaku karena tidak menjagamu dengan baik"

"aigo... aku makan dan tidur dengan cukup Tae, tak usah sekhawatir itu padaku. Tenang saja aku tidak akan mati"

Taehyung terdiam mendengar ucapan terakhir Yoongi. Ia kembali menatap pria gula itu. Dan yang ditatap hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"ada apa?"

"ah, ani... aku hanya teringat akan ucapan Jimin..." ucap Taehyung sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Yoongi ikut menunduk dan akhirnya memilih menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin kesedihannya menular pada Taehyung juga. Cukup dia saja yang menangisi kepergian Jimin. Ia menepuk pundak Taehyung, masih setia dengan senyumnya.

"hei, itu semua sudah berlalu, dia sudah tenang disana" ucap Yoongi. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum dan menatap pria di depannya.

"ah ya Tae, apa kau bisa ke rumahku kapan-kapan? Atau kita bertemu di cafe mana, mungkin?"

"hm, sepertinya bisa, ada apa hyung?"

"ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan, tapi hanya kita berdua"

"hm, baiklah, akan ku atur nanti"

"arra, sampai ketemu lagi nanti" ucap Yoongi sambil meninggalkan Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya diam menatap Yoongi yang sedang berbicara dengan penjaga perpustakaan. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya saat pria gula itu keluar dari perpustakaan. Jungkook hanya diam meatap Taehyung yang kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"maaf ya tadi aku meninggalkanmu"

"hm, gwenchana hyungie, siapa tadi?"

"ah, itu Yoongi hyung, kekasihnya Jimin"

Jungkook hanya diam menatap pintu perpustakaan. Taehyung juga diam menatap buku di depannya. Pikirannya jauh melayang ke masa lalu nya bersama Jimin. Tak lama kemudian ia teringat permintaan Yoongi tadi. Matanya seketika menatap Jungkook yang sedang membaca buku.

*. Skip

Yoongi duduk terdiam didepan aula tua yang ada di belakang sekolah. Ia kembali menyendiri memikirkan Jimin. Tentu saja tidak semudah itu melupakan orang yang kau sayangi. Yoongi terdiam menatap kalung yang pernah Jimin berikan padanya. Sekilas memori tentang kebersamaan mereka kembali terulang. Yoongi menyeka air matanya kemudian menatap ke atas.

"aku memang bodoh" gumamnya sambil meremas kalung yang di pegangnya.

Ia kembali terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menaiki tumpukan kursi tua yang mengantarnya menuju puncak tembok sekolah. Ia terdiam menatap SMA West disamping sekolahnya. Polisi sudah menangkap beberapa berandal dari sana. Tapi meskipun sudah diinterogasi, tidak ada satupun siswa yang mengaku telah membunuh Jimin. Ya, Yoongi pikir juga rasanya tidak mungkin jika anak sekolah bisa melakukan hal kejam seperti itu. Yoongi kembali menunduk memikirkan pelaku lain yang di duga polisi. Jika ia bertemu dengan pelakunya, ia berjanji akan memusnahkannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Srak!

Yoongi terjaga begitu mendengar sebuah suara. Ia bersembunyi pada dinding aula di sebelahnya, dan perlahan melihat ke bagian depan aula. Matanya menyipit begitu melihat sosok pemuda yang menggunakan masker dan seragam sekolahnya berdiri di depan pintu aula. Pemuda itu menengok kanan-kiri sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam aula. Yoongi segera turun dari tempat sembunyinya dengan perlahan dan melihat kedalam celah yang ditinggalkan pria tadi.

Bisa ia lihat pemuda tadi sedang menatap kebawah. Permuda itu menarik sesuatu. Yoongi menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan nafasnya saat melihat kepala wanita yang baru saja di tarik olehnya. Kemudian nata Yoongi menangkap pemuda tadi mengambil sebuah kapak dan mengayunkannya pada leher wanita itu. Yoongi memejamkan matanya melihat pemuda tadi membuka kepala wanita itu seperti membuka sebuah kelapa. Yoongi membulatkan matanya ketika melihat pemuda itu membuka maskernya.

"halo?"

"aku sedang di toilet, ada apa?"

"ah, tidak, saat pulang nanti aku harus ke suatu tempat"

"tidak, tidak usah, setelah sekolah selesai kan kau ada kelas"

"tidak masalah, aku—"

Yoongi menutup wajahnya ketika ia melihat pemuda tadi melihat ke arah pintu tempatnya berdiri. Perlahan pemuda itu menurunkan ponselnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"sial" bisik Yoongi yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan aula.

TBC

huweee maaf untuk late post nyaaaa :'''c Chap 3 akan dibagi 2 part karena sangking panjangnya usaha Yoongi menemukan pembunuh Jimin dan kecurigaannya pada pria manis yang selalu bersama TaeTae/? :'3 well nji gamau ngomong banyak,

RnR Juseyooo :'3 


	5. Chapter 5

Sick

(Chap 3 Pt.2)  
\- 00:01 Wake Up -

Taehyung berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Di telinganya tertempel sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang. Taehyung tengah berusaha menghubungi kekasihnya saat ini. Daritadi setelah istirahat ia tidak menemukan pria manis itu di kelasnya atau di kantin. Dan yang lebih mengkhawatirkan lagi, ia tidak bisa menghubungi pria manis itu.

"aih Jungkookie, kau dimana?" ucapnya sambil kembali berusaha menghubungi Jungkook.

"halo?"

Seketika Taehyung berhenti berjalan saat mendengar suara dari sebrang telfon. Ia tersenyum mendengar suara kekasihnya itu.

"aish Jungkookie, susah sekali menelfonmu. Aku mencari-carimu di kelas, tapi kau tidak ada. Kau dimana?"

"aku sedang di toilet, ada apa?"

"ah, setelah pulang dekolah nanti kau ada acara? Hari ini aku akan mengunjungi ibunya Jimin, kau mau ikut?"

"ah, tidak, saat pulang nanti aku harus ke suatu tempat"

"benarkah? Kau mau ku ntar?"

"tidak, tidak usah, setelah sekolah selesai kan kau ada kelas"

"heish, aku bisa bolos Kookie, aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi seperti kemarin"

"tidak masalah, aku—"

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya saat tidak mendengar suara apapun dari sebrang sana.

"halo? Kookie?"

Hening. Masih tidak ada suara dari sana. Taehyung melihat layar ponselnya, masih tersambung, tapi kenapa tidak ada jawaban?

"halo? Jungkookie kau masih disana?"

"ah ya hyungie, aku disini"

"apa terjadi sesuatu? Dimana kau sekarang?"

"tidak hyung, tidak ada apa-apa. Ah sudah dulu ya, aku ada guru"

ucapan final Jungkook itu langsung memutus sambungan telfonnya dengan Jungkook. Taehyung menatap bingung layar ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian ia memasukan ponselnya itu dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

*. Skip

Yoongi terduduk di meja sebuah cafe. Ia kembali memikirkan kejadian yang ia lihat di aula sekolah tadi. Ia masih tidak habis pikir, ada sebuah mayat dan seorang pembunuh disana? Tapi aula itu tempat para petugas kebersihan meletakan barang-barang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Apa mungkin tidak ada satupun yang menyadari itu? Tapi memang sih saat ia disana, ia tidak mencium aroma busuk dari mayat.

"apa harus aku hubungi polisi?" gumam Yoongi sambil menatap ponselnya. Ia menggeleng pelan kemudian kembali melamun.

"aku memang merasa ada yang aneh pada anak itu. Jungkook, aku menemukanmu sekarang"

Tring!

Seketika bel pintu dari cafe itu membuat Yoongi terbangun. Bisa ia lihat seorang pria berjaket hitam yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Taehyung disana. Ia sedang mencari-cari seseorang, Yoongi segera melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil pria itu.

"Taehyung! Disini"

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian menghampiri pria gula itu. Ia meletakan tas nya kemudian duduk di depan Yoongi.

"apa aku lama? Maaf ya hyung aku harus menyelesaikan kelas tambahan"

"tidak apa, ah dimana Jungkook?"

"dia sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. Mungkin ke makam orang tuanya"

"orang tua Jungkook sudah tidak ada?"

"setauku sih begitu"

Yoongi terdiam mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Ia yakin kalau pria di depannya itu sudah lama berhubungan dengan Jungkook. Tapi kenapa Taehyung seperti tidak tau keluarga Jungkook?

"ah Tae, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"hm, silahkan hyung"

"bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook?"

"hm... waktu itu aku bertemu dengannya di panti asuhan. Dia seorang pria yang cukup pendiam"

"kau tau latar belakang hidupnya?"

"hm, dia pernah memberitahuku kalau orang tuanya tewas terbunuh oleh seseorang tak dikenal, jadi dia di masukan ke panti asuhan"

"itu saja?"

"hm, memangnya ada apa hyung?"

"ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Ah Tae, menurutmu, Jungkook itu orang seperti apa?"

"hm... dia itu manis, baik"

"benarkah?"

"hm, aku menyukai dia karena dia itu sangat menggemaskan menurut ku, hehe. Ah, tapi, memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Tidak, hm, ingatlah satu hal Tae, jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari penampilannya..." ucap Yoongi sambil setengah berbisik.

Taehyung terdiam melihat Yoongi yang air mukanya mulai berubah serius. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Yoongi tersenyum kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Ah kau akan memesan sesuatu? Aku yang traktir"

"hee, kau sungguh-sungguh? Aku bisa membayarkan makanan kita berdua jika kau mau hyung"

"tidak, anggap saja ini kembalian karena kau sudah baik pada Jimin"

"aigo kau ini. Aku tidak butuh kembalian, hyung"

"kkk sudah cepatlah pesan"

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian memanggil seorang waiters. Yoongi kembali menatap pria di depannya yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang waiters.

*. Skip

"ah, terima kasih tumpangannya Tae"

"tidak masalah hyung. Beritau aku jika kau butuh sesuatu"

"hm, terima kasih"

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian melajukan mobilnya dari pekarangan apartment Yoongi. Yoongi hanya terdiam menatap mobil Taehyung. Yoongi berbalik dan terdiam sambil berjalan di koridor apartmentnya. Ia masih memikirkan ucapan Taehyung tadi. Ia rasa Jungkook menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Taehyung. Dan tentu saja apa yang Taehyung pikir tentang Jungkook itu salah.

"aku akan memberitaukan dia jika sudah ada kesempatan" ucap Yoongi sambil membuka pintu apartmentnya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

*. Skip

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara orang yang menggedor pintu apartmentnya. Ia menatap jam di samping tempat tidurnya. 00:00 am.

"ugh, aku ketiduran..." ucapnya sambil mengusap kedua matanya.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Yoongi kembali menatap pintu kamarnya. Suara itu terdengar seperti di daerah apartmentnya. Jam segini kenapa ada orang yang memukul keras pintu apartment orang.

"apa ahjushi disamping mabuk lagi? Tsk, kenapa harus ada orang yang mabuk sebegitu beratnya?" ucap Yoongi sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Saat ia keluar dari kamarnya, terdengar lagi suara gebrakan pintu yang keras. Yoongi menatap pintunya dan terlihat gantungan kunci nya bergerak seperti ada pergerakan dari pintu stainless steel nya itu. Yoongi menatap gantungan kuncinya dan kembali terdengar gebrakan pintu.

"seseorang menggebrak pintu apartment ku? Siapa? Apa polisi?" Yoongi menatap ponselnya. Seharusnya polisi itu menghubunginya dulu jika memang mereka butuh penjelasan dari Yoongi lagi, kan?

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Bum!

Yoongi terkejut behitu mendengar sesuatu yang keras menghantam pintu apartment nya. Ia menatap pintu stainless steel itu dengan takut-takut. Lama menunggu, tidak ada lagi suara dari luar. Perlahan Yoongi berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil pisau dapur yang besar dari sana. Yoongi perlahan berjalan mendekati pintu apartmentnya. Ia berjinjit sedikit untuk melihat apa yang ada di depan pintunya melalui lubang pintu.

Crash!

Jleb!

Yoongi terdiam mematung saat merasakan sebuah besi runcing yang menancap pada mata kanannya. Ia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pintu saat merasakan tidak ada pergerakan dari besi itu. Yoongi mencengkram mata kanannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan teriakan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"si-sialan... ugh..."

Yoongi berjalan menjauhi pintu apartmentnya. Ia kembali mengambil pisau dapurnya. Saat Yoongi berjalan menuju kamarnya, pintu apartmentnya itu berhasil di dobrak dengan keras. Yoongi terdiam menatap pria bermasker yang ada di depan pintunya itu. Matanya membulat saat ia melihat di kanan-kiri pria itu tergeletak beberapa mayat tetangganya dan satpam yang menjaga apartmentnya itu. Perlahan pria itu masuk kedalam apartment Yoongi.

"siapa kau?"

"malaikat maut mu"

Dengan segera pria itu berlari masuk kedalam sambil mengarahkan pisaunya ke Yoongi. Yoongi dengan sigap menghindar dan berhasil menjauhkan pria itu dengan menendang tubuh pria itu hingga pria itu tersungkur. Yoongi menatap masker hitam yang tergeletak di lantai apartmentnya. Ia segera menatap pria itu yang sedang berusaha bangun. Matanya membulat begitu melihat Jungkook yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"kau berani sekali bertemu dengan Taehyung. Dan apa yang kau lakukan? Menatapnya seharian? Lalu selanjutnya apa? Mengambilnya dariku?"

"ka-kau melihatnya? Hey, jika kau melihatnya maka kau harusnya tau jika aku hanya berbincang dengannya!"

"tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya. Termasuk kau" Jungkook kembali berlari menuju Yoongi.

Yoongi dengan sigap mengambil vas bunga di sampingnya dan melemparkannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook yang menyadarinya berhasil menangkisnya dengan tangannya. Sebuah luka sukses tercetak pada tangan Jungkook. Jungkook terdiam sesaat melihat tetesan darah yang mengalir dari tangannya. Melihat kesempatan, Yoongi segera berlari menuju dapurnya dan bersembunyi di bawah meja.

"sialan kau keparat! Akan aku kirim kau ke neraka seperti pria berandal itu!"

Yoongi seketika mematung. Pria berandal? Apakah itu Jimin?

"kau pikir aku tidak tau jika kau mengikutiku di aula?! Dan lagi siapa kau berani sekali tersenyum dan menatapi Taehyung seperti itu?! Sialan kau! Akan ku kirim kau ke neraka seperti Jimin!"

Yoongi meremas gagang pisau yang ia pegang. Ia sudah menemukan pembunuh Jimin. Sekarang ia tinggal melenyapkannya saja. Jungkook terdiam, ia menatap datar pada Yoongi yang sedang berdiri menunduk tak jauh darinya. Ditangannya ada sebuah pisau dapur yang besar, bahunya terlihat bergetar. Sepertinya Yoongi sedang menahan tangis? Atau seluruh amarahnya sudah keluar?

"akhirnya kau keluar juga, keparat"

"tutup mulutmu jalang. Kau pikir siapa kau berani sekali berkata seperti itu padaku?" tanya Yoongi. Ia menatap tajam Jungkook. Amarahnya benar-benar sudah di puncak sekarang.

Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil. Baginya Yoongi hanya seekor anak kucing yang marah karena tulang ikannya diambil.

"apa kau marah? Kau kesal karena kupanggil seperti itu? Hey, Jimin itu kekasihmu kan? Ternyata kalian berdua sama-sama keparat ya. Mendekati kekasih orang seperti itu"

Tanpa menanggapi ucapan Jungkook, Yoongi segera berlari menuju Jungkook. Dengan segera Jungkook mengayunkan tongkat baseball nya pada Yoongi. Yoongi berhasil menghindar, ia menusukkan pisaunya pada lengan Jungkook. Jungkook meringis kecil kemudian menendang perut Yoongi hingga pria gula itu tersungkur. Jungkook mencabut paksa pisau di lengannya.

Jungkook berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Yoongi menyeka mulutnya yang terdapat bercak darah. Dengan cepat Jungkook mengarahkan pisau dapur yang ia pegang pada kepala Yoongi. Yoongi dengan segera menahannya dengan telapak tangannya.

"AAAH! SIALAN KAU!"

Tanpa memperdulikan umpatan Yoongi, Jungkook terus mendorong pisau itu hingga setengah mata pisaunya melewati telapak tangan Yoongi. Satu tangan Yoongi yang bebas segera ia gunakan untuk mencekik leher Jungkook. Jungkook tidak memperdulikan lehernya, ia masih terus mendorong pisau dapur di tangannya itu. Tanpa kehabisan akal, Yoongi segera menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang bagian privasi Jungkook.

"SIALAN KAU!"

Dengan segera Yoongi mencabut pisau di tangannya. Ia meraih sebuah besi milik Jungkook dan berhasil menusuk kaki Jungkook. Yoongi bangun dari posisinya ketika Jungkook terjatuh. Ia kembali mengarahkan pisaunya pada Jungkook. Kali ini pisau Yoongi mengenai bahu kiri Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa meringis kecil menatap pria di atasnya itu. Yoongi menginjak keras dan menahan kaki Jungkook dengan kakinya. Yoongi sengaja menggerak-gerakan pisaunya agar bahu Jungkook terlihat robek.

Jungkook tidak mau tinggal diam, disampingnya ada sebuah vas bunga. Jungkook perlahan meraihnya dan ia berteriak kecil saat Yoongi menancapkan besi runcing miliknya tadi ke pinggangnya. Dengan segera Jungkook menggenggam vas bunga itu dan memukulkannya pada kepala Yoongi. Yoongi terdiam mematung merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Jungkook segera menendang pria mungil itu kesamping dan segera mencabut segala benda tajam yang ada di tubuhnya.

Jungkook mengatur nafasnya menatap Yoongi yang terdiam dengan kepala penuh darah. Ia berjalan terseok menuju meja tempat ia meninggalkan pisau lipatnya. Tusukan Yoongi pada kakinya membuatnya sulit berjalan. Ia terdiam beberapa saat ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pisau lipatnya. Diam-diam Yoongi mengambil pisaunya. Dengan perlahan Yoongi merangkak menuju Jungkook. Saat ia rasa ia sudah bisa berdiri, ia segera mengarahkan pisaunya pada Jungkook. Tanpa keraguan Yoongi segera maju menuju Jungkook.

Jleb!

Baik Jungkook maupun Yoongi, keduanya terdiam saling tatap. Tak lama kemudian, mulut Yoongi mengeluarkan darah segar dan tak lama kemudian tubuhnya jatuh. Jungkook memperhatikan besi runcing yang tertancap sepenuhnya pada perut Yoongi. Jungkook perlahan melirik perutnya dan mendapati sebuah pisau dapur yang tertancap setengah. Perlahan Jungkook mencabut pisau dapur itu dan melemparkannya pada Yoongi hingga tertancap pada kepala Yoongi.

Jungkook perlahan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia melewati beberapa kekacauan yang ia dan Yoongi buat. Setelah menemukan sebuah tempat berisi bensin, Jungkook perlahan meraihnya kemudian menyiramnya keseluruh sudut apartment Yoongi. Ia paling banyak menuangkannya pada Yoongi. Jungkook terdiam sesaat begitu melihat jasad Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya. Jungkook melempar tempat bensin itu, dan melemparkan pemantik ke arah Yoongi. Dengan segera Jungkook berjalan pergi dari apartment Yoongi.

Jungkook menyalakan mobilnya dan mengemudi dengan kecepatan penuh. Matanya setengah terpejam. Ia benar-benar hampir kehilangan kesadaran kali ini. Yoongi benar-benar membuatnya kelelahan.

"sial..." ucap Jungkook. Kepalanya perlahan jatuh di atas stir mobil

Tiiiin!

TBC

Hehehehehe mian ya kalau makin gajeeee ^3^ Nji gak minta banyak-banyak,  
RnR juseyooo 


	6. Chapter 6

(Chap 4)  
\- In The Mood For Love -

Seorang anak kecil terdiam di atas tangga. Badannya bergetar melihat pemandangan di lantai bawah rumahnya itu. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat darah menggenang dimana-mana. Terdengar suara pekikan wanita dari ruang keluarganya. Tubuh anak kecil itu menegang melihat bayangan panjang yang terlihat karena cahaya petir. Perlahan anak kecil itu menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

Trang!

Tubuh anak kecil itu bergetar melihat sebuah pemandangan yang mengerikan di hadapannya. Lebih banyak darah terciprat dimana-mana. Terlihat kaki orang di atas genangan darah yang terdapat di belakang sofa. Ia yakin itu adalah kakak laki-lakinya. Di tengah ruangan, seorang pria mengcengkram ke atas leher seorang wanita. Tubuh wanita itu melemas karena darah yang terus keluar dari tubuhnya yang terdapat banyak tusukan.

Bruk!

Anak kecil itu mundur beberapa langkah perlahan melihat wanita -yang ia yakini adalah ibunya- itu jatuh di hadapannya. Ia menatap wanita itu, ia ingin berteriak, tapi tenggorokannya terasa serak. Wanita itu menatap anaknya dan dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya...

"la...ri..." bisiknya yang tidak terlalu terdengar oleh anak itu.

Jleb!

Sebuah pisau tertancap di kepala wanita itu dan mengakhiri pembicaraan singkat antara ia dan anaknya. Anak laki-laki itu menatap pisau yang mengkilap karena cahaya petir. Bisa ia lihat pria yang baru saja melempar pisau itu duduk berlutut di hadapannya. Anak itu menatap takut-takut pada pria di hadapannya.

"ap...pa... hiks"

Pria yang dipanggil ayah itu menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi chubby milik anak itu. Jejak air mata segera terganti dengan jejak darah.

"kau melihatnya? Apa kau takut?"

Anak itu mengangguk perlahan.

"dengar, jika ada seseuatu yang menghalangi jalanmu, jika ada sesuatu yang mencoba merampas sesuatu milikmu... maka jangan berbicara, biarkan pisaumu... yang berbicara" ucap pria itu sambil memberikan pisau pada anak itu.

Anak itu terdiam terpaku menatap pisau besar yang ada di tangan mungilnya. Tubuhnya bergetar melihat seringaian di wajah pria itu. Dengan segera dan dengan tangan bergetar ia mengangkat pisaunya dan segera mengayunkannya ke bawah.

"hah"

Jungkook membuka matanya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat. Ia melihat sekeliling, kali ini yang ia lihat sekarang adalah ruangan yang ia yakin adalah ruangan dari sebuah rumah sakit. Ia bangun dari posisinya dan melihat sekujur tubuhnya, penuh perban. Ia melihat kesamping, disana ada Taehyungnya yang sedang tidur sambil memegangi selimut Jungkook. Matanya kembali bergerak ke atas, jam 4 pagi. Apa yang terjadi? Seingatnya ia sedang berkendara menuju rumah Taehyung.

"oh, tuan Jeon, kau sudah bangun?" ucap seorang suster sambil masuk kedalam kamar Jungkook.

"ini di rumah sakit?"

"tentu saja"

"apa yang terja—"

Jungkook menggantungkan kalimatnya begitu melihat pergerakan dari Taehyung. Pria itu melihat Taehyung perlahan bangun dari tidurnya. Taehyung mengusap kedua matanya kemudian menatap Jungkook.

"hyu-hyungie..."

Grep!

"Jungkookie! Kau sadar? Kau sudah sadar? Oh syukurlah tuhan" Taehyung tak henti-hentinya memeluk Jungkook dan mengusap kepala pria manis itu.

"hyungie, apa yang terjadi?"

"kau ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri setelah mobilmu menabrak sebuah pembatas jalan. Dan lagi di tubuh mu penuh luka. Ada apa denganmu? Kau dari mana saja?"

Jungkook terdiam mencerna kata-kata Taehyung. Jadi ia menang dari Yoongi. Ia pikir ia akan berakhir karena kecelakaan, tapi ia masih bisa diselamatkan. Taehyung menggerakan tangannya di depan wajah Jungkook begitu melihat kekasihnya itu diam dan tidak menjawab.

"Jungkookie, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"tuan Kim, saya minta maaf, tapi anda jangan memaksakan pasien dulu. Saat ini kondisinya masih belum stabil"

"ah, baiklah suster"

"kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu, banyak-banyaklah istirahat, ya" ucap suster itu sambil mengusap pundak Taehyung dan tersenyum menatapnya. Jungkook yang melihat gerak-gerik suster itu hanya bisa menatap tajam suster itu.

"Jungkookie... kau ini kenapa? Kau tau kau tidak sadar selama 3 hari? Aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu... Darimana saja kau? Bagaimana kau bisa naik mobil?"

Mata Jungkook sukses membulat mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. Apa Yoongi mengahajarnya sebegitu berat hingga ia tidak sadar selama 3 hari? Atau mungkin karena kecelakaan mobilnya?

"Jungkookie, jangan lagi berpergian tanpa aku, ya? Kau sudah dua kali terluka seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi"

Jungkook terdiam. Ia harus berhati-hati lain kali. Ia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi.

"aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku lagi, Kookie... Tolong jaga dirimu"

Lagi? Apa berarti Yoongi benar-benar tamat?

"kemarin aku mendapat kabar kalau apartment Yoongi terbakar habis. Polisi menemukan beberapa jasad dan juga jasad Yoongi sendiri. Aku gagal melindungi kedua temanku, maka dari itu aku tidak mau kehilangan kau"

Jungkook terdiam menatap pria di depannya itu. Apa dia membuat pria itu sedih? Tapi yang ia lakukan hanya menyingkirkan para penghalang. Ia tidak suka ada penghalang antara dirinya dan Taehyung. Ia hanya ingin berdua dengan Taehyung. Itu saja.

"kau tau kan, orang tuaku tinggal jauh dariku. Hanya teman-temanku yang bisa menghiburku"

Jungkook mulai merasakan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Dahinya berkerut merasakan rasa aneh dalam hatinya itu. Tangannya tergerak untuk mencengkram dadanya.

'Apa ini? Perasaan bersalah? Tidak! Yang kau lakukan itu benar Jungkook! Kau tidak salah! Kau melindungi apa yang menjadi milikmu!'

Jungkook menunduk sambil masih memegangi dadanya. Taehyung yang melihatnya langsung masuk dalam mode 'panic'nya.

"Kookie, kau tidak apa? Apa sakit lagi? A-aigo apa harus aku panggil dokter?" ucap Taehyung sambil memegangi tangan Jungkook.

"a-ani hyungie, aku tidak apa-apa... ah hyungie... aku minta maaf... aku tidak akan berpergian sendiri lagi" ucap Jungkook. Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia kembali memeluk Jungkook dan dibalas oleh Jungkook.

"kau mau makan? Aku belikan bubur ya? Aku tau kau tidak suka makanan rumah sakit"

"hm arra hyungie"

"baiklah, kau tunggu disini" ucap Taehyung sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook dan pergi keluar.

Jungkook terdiam menatap pintu putih itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela di sampingnya. Ia menatap gedung-gedung di luar kamar rawatnya. Pikirannya jauh melayang pada mimpinya tadi. Itu terasa sangat nyata, seperti ia pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Jungkook menatap tangannya. Rasanya pisau tadi benar-benar nyata. Tapi ia tidak ingat selebihnya.

Jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Ingatannya kembali memutar saat ia berada di panti asuhan. Ia bisa melihat jelas setiap tempat disana, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri. Atau dengan kata lain, dia tidak mengingatnya.

"ini gila" Jungkook membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit kamar itu.

Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Tapi ia tidak tau apa itu. Jungkook kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin pulang ia ingin bersama Taehyungnya saja.

Disaat Jungkook sedang berusaha menyegarkan pikirannya, Taehyung masuk sambil membawa kantung plastik berisi makanan. Ia meletakan plastik itu di atas meja kemudian duduk di samping tempat tidur Jungkook.

"Kookie, kau tidur?"

"hm? Ah ani hyungie, aku hanya— aduh!"

"hei, pelan-pelan Jungkookie... aish, lukamu ini belum sembuh total, kau tau?" ucap Taehyung sambil membantu Jungkook duduk.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Taehyung kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia mengambil kantung plastik di meja dan mengambil sebuah roti dan susu.

"ini, aku tidak menemukan bubur, jadi aku hanya beli cemilan kesukaanmu"

"gwenchana hyungie, ini saja sudah cukup" ucap Jungkook sambil memakan makanannya.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum menatap pria manis itu. Ia merasa bersyukur memilikinya. Ia merasa bersyukur masih bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, bahkan setelah beberapa tahun terpisah. Ia berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungi pria manis itu.

"hyungie... gwenchana?" tanya Jungkook saat melihat tingkah aneh kekasihnya itu.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan masih setia menatap Jungkook.

"jangan menatapi aku seperti itu, aku malu..." ucap Jungkook sambil menunduk.

"kkk aigooo tidak usah malu baby Kookie... ah iya, aku masih penasaran, kau kemana kemarin sampai bisa seperti ini?"

"aku ke makam kedua orang tuaku..."

"hm, sudah kuduga... kan sudah ku katan berkali-kali, jika kau sedih, kau bisa menyuruhku menjemputmu, atau kau bisa naik taksi, nanti biar aku yang bayar. Lihat sekarang, tubuhmu penuh luka, kau tau seberapa khawatirnya aku?"

"hm, aku tau... maafkan aku hyungie..."

"hm arra arra, kali ini kau ku maafkan lagi. Ah ngomong-ngomong, jika kau ke makam kedua orang tuamu... apa kau ke panti asuhan juga?"

"hm, tidak, aku tidak sempat kesana"

"ho~h, aku merindukan tempat itu, kira-kira apa mereka masih mengingatku ya?"

"kau sekarang sudah bertambah tua hyungie, mungkin mereka sudah melupakanmu"

"kkk jahatnya, aku ini masih cukup tampan Jungkookie, buktinya masih banyak yang menatapiku"

"eh jinjja? Haish, aku harus mencongkel keluar mata mereka"

"ahaha, aigooo kau ini sangat menyeramkan... jangan begitu, aku jadi takut, kau tau? Aku lebih suka Jungkookie ku yang jadi anak baik..."

Jungkook terdiam mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Ia hampir melupakannya. Dulu ia anak yang baik, tapi hanya di depan Taehyung. Ia merasa Taehyung spesial, maka dari itu ia tidak ingin seorangpun menyentuhnya.

"hei, ada apa?" ucap Taehyung begitu melihat Jungkook terdiam menatapnya.

"aku juga merindukan masa-masa itu"

"kkk kita berdua merindukannya. Aih~ aku jadi ingat waktu itu kau sangat pendiam, kau selalu sendirian, dan selalu menatapku dari kejauhan, kan?"

"heum, dan kau satu-satunya anak yang ingin bermain denganku"

"kkk kau terlalu larut dalam trauma. Aku menyuruhmu bermain dengan yang lain, dan kau menurutinya dengan jaminan aku memanggilmu anak baik lalu mengusap kepalamu"

"sejak saat itu aku selalu jadi anak baik didepanmu"

"hanya didepanku? Wah~ bagaimana jika didepan orang lain? Kkk"

"aku hanya anak pendiam biasa..."

"aigo kau ini. Aku masih bingung kenapa mereka menyebutmu anak gelap. Kau belum memberitauku soal itu..."

Jungkook terdiam menatap Taehyung. Ia memang belum sepenuhnya menceritakan pada Taehyung. Ia memang tidak mau, ia tidak mau Taehyung menjauhinya karena mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia memang anak yang gelap. Jungkook menunduk, ia tidak tau harus bicara apa sekarang. Bagaimana jika Taehyung tau kalau dia yang membunuh teman dekatnya? Bagaimana jika Taehyung mencampakkannya jika semua bukti sudah ada? Bagaimana jika Taehyung memilih dengan orang lain? Ia takut akan kenyataan itu, ia tidak ingin Taehyungnya jauh darinya.

"eum, Jungkook? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"e-eum, gwenchana hyungie..."

"ah ya, aku jadi ingat, dulu aku pernah berjanji untuk menikahimu jika kita sudah besar kan? Dan aku juga berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu... hehe, masa kecil itu sangat bahagia ya"

Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam menatap Taehyung. Ya benar, semua orang punya janji. Taehyung berjanji akan menikahi Jungkook dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, tentu dia akan menepatinya. Dan Jungkook berjanji akan memusnahkan segala penghalang antara dirinya dan Taehyung, dan tentu saja, dengan senang hati dia akan melakukannya.

'apa yang aku lakukan ini benar. Taehyung hanya milikku, dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya'

*. Skip

Seorang pria berjaket hitam sedang melihat-lihat kondisi sebuah apartment. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia datang kesini dan tidak mendapat hasil apapun. Ia berjalan ke sekitar ruangan. Matanya sibuk meneliti setiap sudut ruangan yang kemungkinan terdapat bukti. Seorang pria sipit berjalan ke arahnya, di tangannya ada sebuah note kecil.

"aku tidak mendapat apa-apa dari kamarnya"

"ssh, ini semakin rumit saja..."

"semuanya lenyap ditelan api, hyung"

"setidaknya, ada satu yang bisa kita jadikan bukti. Kau lihat kamarnya tidak sepenuhnya terbakar kan?"

"iya, tapi disana hanya ada beberapa foto dan benda pribadi lainnya"

"tsk, orang ini benar-benar dibantai habis-habisan"

Pria tadi berjalan keluar apartment diikuti oleh rekannya tadi. Ia masuk kedalam sebuah van hitam dan duduk di kursinya. Ia mengambil berkas-berkas di laci mejanya dan kembali memeriksanya. Berkas pertama merupakan data-data dari hasil penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan seorang pria bernama Jung Hoseok. Berkas kedua adalah data-data dari kasus pembunuhan seorang siswa bernama Park Jimin. Dan yang ketiga merupakan seorang siswa bernama Min Yoongi yang merupakan kekasih Park Jimin. Pria itu kembali membacanya satu per satu.

"Seokjin hyung, kau kembali membacanya?"

"hm, aku rasa ada yang tertinggal, Namjoon"

"heih, mereka mati tanpa meninggalkan satu bukti. Ini sulit"

"sepertinya mereka dibunuh oleh orang yang sama"

"tapi, apa motifnya dari pembunuhan ini jika mereka semua dibunuh oleh orang yang sama?"

"itu yang masih jadi masalah, mereka bertiga tidak saling terikat satu sama lain"

"haish pyscho gila ini benar-benar gila"

"ah, aku rasa aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat" ucap Seokjin sambil mengambil berkas lain. Ia membukanya dan kembali membaca data-data itu.

"hyung, kau kembali mengurus kasus ini?" tanya Namjoon sambil mengambil sebuah foto anak kecil. Ia memperhatikan foto itu kemudian kembalu mengambil foto lain, "bukankah kasus ini sudah ditutup? Kenapa kau ingin menyelidikinya lagi?"

"entah, aku rasa kasus hilangnya anak ini berhubungan dengan kasus pembunuhan lainnya"

"tsk, terakhir kali kau ke panti asuhan itu, kau tidak menemukan apapun, kan? Jawaban mereka tetap sama, setelah salah satu anak diadopsi anak ini menghilang"

"yang lebih tepatnya lagi anak ini menghilang dan bersamaan dengan itu, seorang pengasuh juga ditemukan tewas"

"tsk, apa kau pikir anak ini yang membunuh pengasuh itu?"

"tidak, aku rasa dia terlalu kecil untuk melakukan itu"

"heih, tapi anak ini aneh, dia itu menghilang setelah salah satu anak diadopsi, seperti mengejar anak itu saja"

"lalu menurutmu itu apa Namjoon?" ucap Seokjin sambil tersenyum

"mungkin itu cinta, tapi itu sangat drama, mereka masih kecil dan dia mengejar anak bernama... ah ya, siapa nama anak itu ya, kalau tidak salah... ah, Tae... Tae... Tae...hyun? Ah mungkin..."

Seketika senyum Seokjin memudar mendengar ucapan temannya itu. Ia segera tersadar sesuatu dan kembali mengecek semua berkas yang ada di mejanya. Ia menatap temannya itu lalu berlari keluar van hitam itu.

"h-hey Seokjin hyung! Tunggu aku!"

TBC

Huweeeee maaf late poooossstt  
Nji kehilangan inspirasi akhir-akhir ini/?  
Maaf juga kalau adegan 'detektif'-nya aneh/? maklum nji gak pernah nonton film detektif gitu trus gak ngerti juga/? modal imajinasi ini mah/? ;-;  
yaudah, nji minta satu hal aja,

RnR Juseyooo :3 


	7. Chapter 7

(Chap 5 Pt.1)  
\- Oh! Are You Late, Too? -

(at Orphanage)

"anak-anak! Pehatikan sebentar!" ucap seorang gadis remaja sambil mengetuk sebuah meja kelas. Dengan serempak seluruh anak-anak yang ada di ruang kelas besar itu berhenti berbicara dan menatap gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum cerah, disampingnya ada seorang bocah lelaki yang terus menunduk menatap kaki kecilnya yang terbungkus oleh sepatu merah. Gadis itu menatap sang anak kemudian mengusap kepala anak itu. "Lihat, kalian punya teman baru! Aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya, ok?" ucap gadis itu masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Gadis itu duduk di samping anak kecil itu dan menatapnya, "hei manis, ayo angkat kepalamu, dan kenalkanlah dirimu sendiri..." bisik gadis itu pada. Anak itu hanya diam sambil menatap datar anak-anak lain di depannya.

"Jungkookie, kau kenalkan namamu pada anak-anak yang lain ya?" ucap gadis tadi sambil memegang tangan anak yang ia panggil Jungkook.

Jungkook kecil hanya diam menatapnya, ia menarik perlahan tangannya kemudian mendorong gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya itu hingga jatuh. Gadis tadi terdiam, ia menatap anak kecil di sampingnya itu. Jungkook kecil juga terkejut, ia menatap tangannya kemudian mundur perlahan. Sang gadis hanya menatapnya bingung, tapi tak lama kemudian ia mulai tersenyum kemudian bangun dari posisinya.

"a-ah... sepertinya Jungkookie masih malu... baiklah, Jungkook kau boleh berkenalan dengan yang lain nanti ya—" pengasuh itu menggantungkan kalimatnya begitu melihat anak kecil itu mundur satu langkah saat ia ingin memegang tangannya.

"a-ah~ baiklah baiklah, ok, sekaramg kalian boleh kembali bermain..." ucap gadis tadi yang disusul dengan para anak-anak berhamburan keluar dari ruang yang seperti kelas itu.

Jungkook kecil masih setia tidak berbicara, ia menatap gadis yang juga ikut menatapnya. Tak lama kemudian ia berjalan keluar ruang kelas itu dan melewati banyak anak yang sedang bermain. Ia terus menunduk, berharap tidak ada satupun orang yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"hey pendek!"

Bohong jika Jungkook kecil tidak mendengarnya, tapi seperti yang tadi dikatakan, ia tidak ingin ada satu orangpun yang mengajaknya berbicara. Ia tetap berjalan lurus tanpa menengok ke belakang. Ia sangat tidak tertarik untuk berurusan dengan anak-anak panti asuhan disana, ia lebih suka menyendiri.

"pendek! Aku memanggilmu!" ucap seorang anak sambil membalik paksa tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook yang terkejut hanya diam menatapnya kemudian kembali berbalik dan berjalan keninggalkan ketiga anak itu. Merasa marah karena diabaikan, ketiga anak tadi kembali menyusul Jungkook kecil, kali ini mereka berdiri di depan Jungkook, bermaksud menghalangi jalan anak itu. Jungkook kembali menatap datar ketiga anak di depannya.

"hey pendek! Kau pikir siapa kau bisa berjalan disini? Ini kan jalan kami!" ucap anak yang berdiri di tengah sambil mendorong Jungkook hingga jatuh. Jungkook masih terdiam menatap anak itu.

"hey, dia juga berani mendorong Nara nuna!"

"iya! Dia berani sekali! Ayo kita beri dia pelajaran!"

"iya! Beri dia pelajaran!"

Dengan seketika sorakan anak-anak kecil lainnya terdengar di koridor itu, anak yang mendorong Jungkook kecil tadi terus mengejar Jungkook sambil mencoba memukulnya. Jungkook kecil terus menghindari pukulan anak itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian, seorang anak membuat Jungkook kecil jatuh dan itu membuatnya berhasil terkena pukulan anak tadi. Jungkook kecil terdiam merasakan sakit pada pipi nya, anak tadi tersenyum melihat Jungkook kecil menerima pukulannya. Tak lama kemudian, Jungkook kecil merasa pusing, ia menatap sekitarnya yang terlihat buram lalu kembali terlihat normal. Ia terdiam membeku melihat seorang pria berdiri di belakang anak yang memukulnya tadi. Bisa ia lihat pria itu menyeringai padanya, membuat ia menunduk dan tanpa sadar ikut menyeringai tipis melihatnya.

"hey! Apa kau takut? Aku tau kau sudah kalah! Ayo cepat keluar dari sini!" bentak anak tadi sambil menendang kaki Jungkook kecil.

Jungkook perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap anak kecil di depannya. Senyum meremehkan dari anak tadi perlahan memudar begitu Jungkook kecil dengan cepat bangun dan memukul hidung anak itu hingga membuat anak itu jatuh tersungkur. Suara sorakan anak-anak seketika berhenti setelah melihat adegan itu. Perlahan anak tadi menatap Jungkook kecil, suasana kembali hening melihat sebuah darah yang mengalir dari hidung anak itu.

"Do-Dongyu terluka..."

"d-dia menyeramkan..."

"huwaaaa lariiiii!"

Dengan serempak semua anak yang mengerubungi mereka lari menjauhi Jungkook kecil dan anak itu. Jungkook kecil yang tersadar menatap terkejut pada anak itu kemudian beralih menatap tangannya. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang gadis pengasuh datang dan memisahkan kedua anak itu. Seorang ibu pengasuh menatap anak yang memukul Jungkook kecil dan memeriksa keadaannya. Jungkook hanya diam menatap anak dan ibu itu.

"Jungkookie, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap gadis pengasuh sambil duduk berlutut di depan Jungkook kecil dan memeriksa keadaannya. Jungkook hanya diam menatap lurus pada sebuah bayangan yang menatapnya. Bisa ia lihat bayangan itu menyeringai ke arahnya. Melihatnya, dengan segera Jungkook berlari meninggalkan gadis pengasuh itu.

*. Skip

Beberapa minggu berlalu, Jungkook kecil menjalani hari-harinya di panti asuhan sebagai anak yang pendiam. Tidak ada satupun anak panti asuhan yang ingin bermain dengannya. Jungkook kecil selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk berdiam diri di ayunan sambil menatap sekitarnya. Setelah kejadian ia memukul anak bernama Dongyu itu, ia semakin ditatap aneh oleh anak-anak yang lain dan dijauhi. Tapi tidak apa, ia memang tidak suka berurusan dengan anak-anak di panti asuhan itu. Saat ia sedang asik melamun, seorang gadis pengasuh duduk di depannya dan tersenyum. Jungkook kecil hanya menatap datar pada gadis itu, ia meremas rantai yang menggantungkan papan ayunan yang ia tempati itu.

"hai Jungkookie, kenapa kau berdiam diri disini?" ucap gadis pengasuh itu dengan senyuman manisnya. Jungkook masih tetap setia menatapnya datar. Ia menengok kesamping, ada seorang ibu pengasuh yang menatap mereka dengan khawatir.

"hei, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bermain dengan anak-anak lain, oh apa kau ingin bermain denganku?" ucap gadis pengasuh itu sambil berpindah duduk di ayunan di samping Jungkook kecil.

Jungkook masih terdiam. Ia menunduk kemudian mengayunkan ayunannya perlahan. Gadis pengasuh itu menghela nafas melihatnya, ia bingung bagaimana caranya membujuk anak disampingnya itu agar berbicara. Pasalnya, polisi sedang mencoba memecahkan kasus tentang pembunuham keluarga Jeon, polisi memintanya untuk berbicara dengan Jungkook kecil agar anak kecil itu bisa memberikan informasi tentang kematian keluarganya. Tapi sepertinya hasilnya akan sia-sia.

Disaat kedua insan itu larut dalam kesunyian, seorang ibu pengasuh menghampiri mereka dan berkata kalau gadis itu harus menyambut seorang anak yang akan masuk ke panti asuhan itu. Gadis itu terdiam sesaat kemudian tersenyum menatap Jungkook kecil, dengan segera ia menarik tangan mungil milik Jungkook dan membawanya ke ruang tamu dari rumah pemilik panti asuhan itu. Saat disana, Jungkook hanya terdiam menatap ruang yang luas dan penuh dengan benda-benda itu. Tak lama kemudian, seorang anak kecil dengan mata sembab seperti habis menangis, menggendong tas ransel kuning kecil, memakai sepatu hitam dan kaus bergambar kelinci berwarna putih masuk kedalam sana sambil dituntun oleh seorang ibu tua.

Jungkook kecil hanya menatap anak itu yang terus menunduk sambil meremas tali ranselnya. Terdengar isakan-isakan kecil dari mulut anak itu. Bisa ia lihat kalau ibu tua tadi duduk berlutut di depan anak itu kemudian mengusap kepala anak itu, anak itu menatap sedih pada ibu tua itu dan mengangguk kecil setelah mendengar ucapan dari ibu tua itu. Jungkook kecil bisa melihat kalau anak itu kembali berjalan mendekatinya dan gadis pengasuh itu, Jungkook kecil melihat kalau anak itu berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menatap Jungkook kecil.

"Nara, ini Taehyung, orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Ia akan disini sampai ia mendapat orang tua yang baru"

"hoo, jadi ini Taehyung kecil? Aigoo mengapa kau menangis, hm?" ucap gadis pengasuh bernama Nara itu sambil duduk berlutut di depan anak yang dipanggil Taehyung itu dan mengusap jejak air mata di pipi anak itu. Jungkook masih setia terdiam menatap mereka berdua.

"aku... hiks... aku merindukan um—... hiks umma... dan ap-appa ku... hiks... aku... aku tidak ingin sendirian... hiks" anak itu kembali mengeluarkan air matanya menatap sedih pada Nara. Nara tersenyum kemudian mengusap kepala Taehyung kecil.

"aigoo uljima Taehyungie... kau tidak akan sendirian, ada nuna disini, dan lagi..." Nara menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia menarik tangan Jungkook kecil dengan perlahan dan tersenyum, "kau akan punya banyak teman disini, salah satunya dia, namanya Jungkook..."

Baik Jungkook kecil maupun Taehyung kecil saling diam dan menatap satu sama lain. Perlahan Taehyung kecil mengeluarkan senyumnya menatap bocah manis di depannya itu. Jungkook kecil yang melihatnya masih setia menatap datar anak itu.

"bagus, anak pintar... jangan menangis lagi, arra?"

"e-eum, nuna! Tae tidak akan menangis lagi..." ucap Taehyung kecil yang dibalas dengan usapan lembut pada kepala Taehyung.

*. Skip

Jungkook kecil duduk diam di ayunan kosong di bawah pohon rindang yang terdapat di sudut taman bermain di panti asuhan itu. Setelah 'menyambut' anak baru tadi, Jungkook kecil langsung meninggalkan kedua orang tadi dan berjalan menuju tempat kesukaannya. Ia tidak suka dengan anak yang bernama Taehyung itu. Anak itu terus menatapnya lalu tersenyum bodoh jika ketahuan olehnya sedang menatapinya. Ia juga tidak suka Taehyung karena anak itu mengajaknya bicara. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapapun disini.

Dari tempatnya duduk, bisa ia lihat di tempat ayunan lain, segerombolan anak mengerubungi anak baru bernama Taehyung itu. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama seperti orang aneh. Taehyung juga terlihat lebih ceria dari yang sebelumnya. Senyumnya yang manis menambah kesan ceria. Tunggu, manis? Bukankah Jungkook kecil bilang bahwa si anak baru itu menyebalkan? Jungkook hanya menunduk kemudian memainkan tanah di bawah kakinya dengan ujung sepatunya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Taehyung kecil sudah duduk di ayunan kosong yang terdapat disebelah Jungkook kecil sambil menatapinya bingung. Jungkook yang tidak sadar, masih asik memainkan tanah di bawah kakinya itu. Ia menendang batu kecil dan menatapnya terlempar jauh. Taehyung kecil masih setia menatapi Jungkook yang menatap datar pada batu yang sudah jauh terlempar. Taehyung kecil ingin berkenalan dengan Jungkook, tapi selalu terhalang oleh anak-anak lain yang selalu mengajaknya bermain. Untungnya sekarang ia sudah punya kesempatan, Taehyung kecil mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya saat bocah manis disampingnya menengok dan menatap ke arahnya.

Suasana disana hening. Taehyung kecil masih setia tersenyum menatap Jungkook, dan Jungkook kecil masih setia dengan wajah datarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin terlibat oleh bocah aneh disampingnya itu.

"hai, namaku Kim Taehyung! Siapa namamu?" ucap Taehyung kecil masih dengan senyumannya. Jungkook hanya diam kemudian ia bangun dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung kecil yang menatapnya bingung. Taehyung kecil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ikut bangun dan berlari mengejar Jungkook.

"yaa! Kajima!"

*. Skip

Jungkook mulai bingung pada si anak baru itu. Ia rasa ia tidak berbuat sesuatu pada anak itu, tapi kenapa anak itu terus mengikutinya? Yang lebih membuatnya kesal lagi, anak itu di tempatkan dikamar yang sama dengannya, dengan ranjang yang bersebelahan pula. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan anak itu.

"Taehyungie, apa tidak apa-apa jika pindah kesini? Kurasa kamar ini sudah hampir penuh" ucap Nara sambil duduk berlutut di depan Taehyung kecil yang sedang asik memakan coklat.

"eum! Gwenchana nuna, aku tidak suka kamar yang luas, aku suka kamar yang penuh dengan teman-temanku" Taehyung tersenyum lebar menatap Nara. Jungkook yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya sendiri.

Setelah terdengar beberapa percakapan dan pintu kamar yang ditutup, telinga Jungkook kecil menangkap suara langkah sepatu yang mendekat ke ranjangnya. Jungkook hanya terdiam sambil menatap ranjang kosong di sebelahnya. Tak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah kaus bergambar superhero di samping ranjang kosong itu. Jungkook menatap wajah pemilik kaus itu dan terlihatlah senyuman Taehyung di wajah itu.

"hai Jungkookie..."

Jungkook masih setia terdiam menatapnya datar. Taehyung yang tidak peduli dengan respon Jungkook, segera menaiki ranjang kosong disebelah Jungkook itu yang merupakan tempat tidurnya. Bisa Jungkook lihat coklat yang masih utuh. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat bungkus coklat itu berada di depan wajahnya.

"ambil lah, apa kau pernah makan coklat?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung. Yah dia memang tidak pernah makan coklat, tapi tetap saja, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan anak itu.

"umma ku bilang kalau coklat bisa membuat orang senang! Ini, kau coba makan, ya?"

Jungkook masih tetap terdiam. Suasana kembali hening, Jungkook dengan wajah datarnya, dan Taehyung dengan bungkus coklat dan wajah tersenyum. Tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook segera membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Taehyung, membuat bocah manis itu menghilangkan senyumnya. Taehyung menatap punggung Jungkook, ia menatap coklat di tangannya kemudian meletakannya di samping bantal Jungkook. Taehyung mendekati Jungkook kemudian membetulkan selimutnya.

"selamat tidur Jungkookie, temanku yang paling baik" bisiknya yang kemudian memindahkan bantalnya ke samping bantal Jungkook dan tidur dengan wajah yang bersembunyi di punggung kecil Jungkook.

Taehyung sudah dapat teman baru, teman yang akan selalu ia jaga. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

*. Skip

2 tahun berlalu. Jungkook masih menjadi anak pendiam dan Taehyung masih menjadi anak periang dengan senyuman yang selalu ada di wajahnya. Jungkook masih menjadi anak yang selalu berdiam diri di bawah pohon rindang dan Taehyung masih menjadi anak yang setia mengajak Jungkook berbicara, meskipun yang ia dapatkan hanya tatapan datar dari bocah manis itu. Taehyung menjadi satu-satunya anak yang ingin mendekati Jungkook, ia juga anak yang bergaul dengan anak-anak lain. Taehyung terkenal di kalangan para pengasuh karena sifatnya yang ceria, semua orang senang berada di dekatnya. Tapi Taehyung lebih senang berada di dekat Jungkook.

Seperti kali ini, Jungkook dan taehyung duduk berdua sambil memakan makanan mereka. Taehyung sesekali bercengkrama dengan anak lain yang duduk di sebelahnya, atau dengan para pengasuh yang lewat di depan meja mereka. Jungkook hanya menjadi orang yang menunggu diajak bicara oleh Taehyung. Semenjak Taehyung tidur disampingnya, dan bangun dengan posisi saling memeluk atau Taehyung yang memeluk Jungkook, Jungkook menjadi anak yang selalu menempel pada Taehyung. Entah bagaimana awalnya yang lebih jelas Jungkook juga tidak mengerti, yang jelas ia merasa nyaman berada di dekat Taehyung dan ia tidak ingin orang lain menyentuh Taehyungnya apalagi memilikinya.

"Jungkookie, apa kau ingin bermain bersama aku dan yang lainnya?" tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook yang hanya diam menatap makanannya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Jungkook hanya diam menatap datar pada Taehyung sebagai jawaban 'tidak'.

"ayolah, jika kau mau, aku akan menyebutmu anak baik"

Jungkook masih menatap bocah 10 tahun itu dengan datar. Taehyung menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum, "kalau begitu, aku akan menyebutmu anak baik dan mengusap kepalamu, setiap kali kau menurut padaku, bagaimana?"

Jungkook tampak memikirkan tawaran Taehyung. Perlahan kepalanya mengangguk dan itu membuat senyuman terulas di wajah Taehyung.

"anak baik..." ucap Taehyung sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menunduk merasakan usapan di kepalanya dan diam-diam tersenyum.

*. Skip

Jungkook terdiam melihat Taehyung dan anak-anak lain bermain sepak bola di lapangan beralas tanah di belakang panti asuhan. Ia memilih tidak ikut main karena ia tidak tau caranya, tapi disamping itu, ia juga mengawasi anak-anak itu agar mereka tidak mencelakai Taehyung nya.

"ayo!"

"tendang kesana! Tendang!"

"Taehyung! Ambil ini!"

Jungkook masih terus menatapi Taehyung yang sedang menggiring bola menuju gawang lawan. Ia juga bisa melihat seorang anak yang menatap tajam pada Taehyung dan terus mengejarnya. Jungkook tidak suka pada anak itu, ia selalu bermain kasar, ia mendorong semua yang menghalangi jalannya dan terus mengejar Taehyung. Ia juga orang yang sama yang memukul Jungkook, anak itu bernama Dongyu. Saat Taehyung ingin menendang bolanya kedalam gawang, Dongyu menendang kaki Taehyung hingga Taehyung terjatuh dan bolanya terlempar ke arah Jungkook. Semua anak segera berlari ke arah Taehyung dan mengerubunginya. Jungkook menatapi Dongyu yang tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Taehyung.

"hei anak baru, dengar ya jangan sok disini, ini wilayahku" teriak Dongyu sambil menatap tajam pada Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya terdiam menatap anak itu. Salah seorang anak bangun dan hendak menghajarnya, tapi Taehyung langsung menarik tangannya dan membuat anak itu kembali duduk, ia tidak ingin ada kekacauan karena dia. Tapi berbeda dengan Jungkook, matanya menatap tajam pada Dongyu. Rasa kesalnya sudah di puncak karena ulah anak itu. Ia tidak suka jika ada yang menyakiti Taehyung.

"hei pendek! Berikan bolanya padaku!" teriak Dongyu sambil menatap remeh pada Jungkook. Jungkook masih tetap diam menatapnya tajam.

"kenapa? Apa kau ingin ku hajar juga?" ucapnya lagi. Mendengar itu Jungkook langsung mengambil bola di sampingnya dan meletakannya di depan kakinya. Jungkook mengambil ancang-ancang kemudian menendang bola itu dengan keras.

Anak itu membulatkan matanya melihat bola yang melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat. Jungkook masih terdiam dengan wajah datarnya menatap tubuh Dongyu yang sudah tumbang, seketika seluruh anak disana terdiam membeku menatap Dongyu. Taehyung membulatkan matanya menatap darah yang mengalir dari kepala Dongyu. Matanya menatap Jungkook yang masih setia menatap datar Dongyu.

*. Skip

"lain kali kau tidak boleh berlalu kasar seperti itu lagi! Bagaimana jika seseorang mati? Apa kau tau akibatnya? Kau seharusnya ..."

Jungkook terdiam menunduk mendengarkan kepala panti asuhan yang sedang memarahinya karena kejadian tadi siang. Kali ini ia berada di ruang kerja milik kepala panti asuhan, seorang anak kecil mengadukannya pada seorang pengasuh dan langsung membawa Jungkook untuk disidang. Ia ditanyai berbagai macam pertanyaan, dan diberikan nasihat yang tidak ingin Jungkook dengar. Sebenarnya Jungkook juga terkejut dengan apa yang ia lalukan, ia bahkan tidak sadar jika ia melakukan hal itu.

Disampingnya, terduduk seorang anak kecil dengan perban di kepalanya dan hidungnya. Anak itu juga sama, hanya diam mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut kepala panti asuhan. Dibelakang mereka, Taehyung terduduk menatap Jungkook sedih. Ia takut pada kepala panti asuhan karena ia pikir semua ini salahnya. Taehyung takut jika ia akan disalahi. Dan Taehyung takut jika ia atau Jungkook akan di keluarkan, ia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengan bocah manis itu.

"apa kau mengerti?"

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk setelah mendengar nasihat yang panjang dari kepala panti asuhan itu. Pria tua itu menghela nafas kemudian bersandar pada kursinya dan menatap kedua bocah di depannya.

"apa masih terlambat untuk saling minta maaf?"

Kedua anak itu menatap pria tua di depan mereka.

"aku ingin kalian saling minta maaf, kalian belum terlambat untuk itu"

Kedua anak itu kemudian saling bertatapan, agak lama sampai akhirnya Dongyu menyodorkan tangannya lebih dulu. Jungkook terdiam menatap tangan itu kemudian beralih menatap Taehyung, bisa ia lihat kalau Taehyung mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. Jungkook kembali menatap tangan di depannya kemudian menjabat tangan itu. Sang kepala panti asuhan tersenyum kemudian mempersilahkan ketiga anak itu pergi keluar. Taehyung berjalan di samping Jungkook, ia tersenyum kemudian mengusap kepala Jungkook sambil berkata "anak baik".

Setelah ketiga anak itu keluar, seorang pengasuh masuk ke ruang kepala panti asihan sambil membawa berkas.

"ini data dari orang tua yang ingin mengadopsi anak"

"sudah di cek?"

"sudah, pasutri ini ingin anak berumur 10 tahun"

"ada berapa anak yang berusia 10 tahun?"

"kurang lebih 6 anak, Jang Nara, Shin Jia, Lee Jaehan, Ahn Jimin , Shin Gyuri, Kim Dongyu dan terakhir Kim Taehyung"

"kalau begitu kumpulkan mereka saat pasutri ini datang"

"baik pak, mereka akan datang lusa nanti"

"ya, kau urus saja"

Ucapan final itu langsung membuat pengasuh itu membungkuk kemudian keluar meninggalkan ruang kerja kepala panti asuhan.

*. Skip

Hari sudah malam, Taehyung kecil dan Jungkook kecil sudah berada di dalam satu selimut yang sama. Mereka belum bisa tidur, terlebih lagi Jungkook, ia masih belum bisa tidur, padahal Taehyung sudah mengusap kepalanya terus menerus agar bocah manis berumur 8 tahun itu tidur. Tapi Jungkook kecil hanya bermanja-manja merasakan usapan dikepalanya seperti anak kucing di dalam dekapan Taehyung. Taehyung juga tidak merasa terganggu, ia suka jika Jungkook seperti itu padanya, terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"kau seperti kucing, Jungkookie..." bisik Taehyung sambil terkekeh pelan. Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya mendongak dan menatap Taehyung datar. Meskipun Jungkook selalu menatapnya datar, Taehyung selalu tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya.

"apa kau tidak bisa tersenyum?" ucapnya dambil menatap Jungkook yang masih memejamkan matanya merasakan usapan pada kepalanya.

"hey Jungkookie... aku berjanji, jika aku sudah besar nanti, aku akan menikahimu" ucap Taehyung lagi sambil tersenyum lebar dan dibalas dengan tatapan bingung dari Jungkook.

"kita akan menempati satu rumah yang sama, punya keluarga dan hidup bahagia! Kau mau?" ucap Taehyung kecil dengan antusias, sedangkan Jungkook kecil masih menatapnya binging.

"kkk aku tau kau bingung... yang jelas, aku akan selalu melindungi dan menjagamu, kau milikku Jungkook..." ucap Taehyung kecil sambil memeluk pria manis itu erat. Jungkook hanya bisa menatap wajah bocah laki-laki disampingnya itu dan kemudian tersenyum, ya dia hanya milik Taehyung, dan Taehyung hanya miliknya, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

TBC

huweee mian telat banget update nyaaaa ;-;  
nji ada urusan sekolah trus baru bisa update sekarang ;-;  
chap 5 nanti dibagi dua part... soalnya kebanyakan adegan masa lalu di panti asuhan ;-;  
dan yah gak kerasa udah tinggal 1 chap lagi ;v;  
Sick, siders nya banyaakkkkkk/?  
nanti yang siders kalau bisa ikut review ya biar nji nya semangat /apa/? ;v;

yaudah seperti biasa... readers, yeorobun, everyone, SiDers too, RNR juseyooooooo ;v; 


	8. Chapter 8

(Chap 5 Pt.2)  
\- Oh! Are You Late Too? -

Jungkook kecil terdiam melihat Taehyung kecil yang sedang menyapu pekarangan area bermain anak-anak panti asuhan. Hari ini semua anak sedang sibuk membantu para pengasuh untuk membersihkan panti asuhan. Tapi Jungkook kecil hanya duduk diam menatap bocah berumur 10 tahun tak jauh darinya sedang menyapu, ia hanya diam sambil memakan coklat pemberian Taehyung. Bocah berumur 10 tahun itu tadi menyuruh Jungkook kecil kesayangannya beristirahat agar tidak lelah karena acara piket ini, dan Jungkook kecil hanya bisa menurutinya selama yang menyuruhnya itu seorang Kim Taehyung.

Disaat Taehyung kecil sedang menyapu, bisa ia lihat bocah berumur 10 tahun itu menatapnya kemudian tersenyum. Setelah selesai menyapu, Taehyung kecil mendekati Jungkook dan duduk di ayunan kosong di sebelah bocah 8 tahun itu, Jungkook hanya diam menatapi bocah berumur 10 tahun di depannya yang sedang membersihkan bajunya.

"hm? Ada apa Jungkookie?" tanya Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook menatapinya terus. Jungkook hanya diam kemudian menyodorkan coklat di tangannya yang sudah tersisa setengah, Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya melihat coklat itu.

"untukku?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook bingung. Jungkook hanya diam sambil mengerjapkan matanya, dan Taehyung tau kalau bocah itu berkata 'ya'.

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian mengambil coklat itu dan memakannya. Jungkook hanya menatapnya, ia sedang berharap mendapatkan usapan pada kepalanya dan panggilan kesayangan dari Taehyung. Dan Taehyung yang seakan mengerti segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap surai rambut Jungkook dan berkata, 'anak baik...'. Jungkook hanya menunduk merasakan usapan itu dan tersenyum diam-diam. Disaat Taehyung masih asik mengusap kepala Jungkook, seorang gadis pengasuh mendekati kedua bocah itu dan tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"wah, Jungkookie, kau begitu dekat dengan Taehyungie, ya?" tanya gadis itu sambil berjongkok di depan kedua bocah itu. Taehyung menghentikan usapannya pada kepala Jungkook dan tersenyum menatap gadis itu, membuat Jungkook menghilangkan senyumnya dan menatap tajam pada gadis pengasuh itu. Pengganggu, ia tidak suka ada penghalan antara ia dan Taehyung.

"ne nuna, Jungkook sangat suka jika aku usap kepalanya... seperti anak kucing"

"kkk kalian tau kalian berdua tidak pernah bisa dipisahkan"

"tentu saja, aku dan Jungkook akan selalu bersama!" ucap Taehyung sambil memeluk leher Jungkook, membuat bocah itu terkejut dan menatap Taehyung. Gadis pengasuh itu hanya tersenyum menatap kedua bocah itu, tapi tak lama kemudian senyumnya menghilang sambil menatap Taehyung kecil. Taehyung yang melihatnya ikut menghilangkan senyumnya dan menatap bingung gadis pengasuh itu.

"ada apa nuna?"

"a-ah, ani Taehyungie... ah bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?" ucap gadis itu sambil menatap Taehyung dengan senyum manisnya. Taehyung hanya mengangguk kemudian turun dari ayunan itu. Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang dibalas dengan senyuman anak itu.

"tunggu disini, arra? Aku akan segera kembali" ucap Taehyung sambil memegang tangan Jungkook kecil. Jungkook kecil hanya diam dan mengerjapkan matanya yang Taehyung kecil yakin bahwa anak itu baru saja berkata 'baiklah'. Taehyung tersenyum kemudian merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sebungkus coklat pada Jungkook, Jungkook hanya bisa menerimanya dan menatap Taehyung.

Sebenarnya Jungkook kecil ingin berkata jangan pergi, tapi apa daya sang gadis pengasuh itu sudah menggandeng tangan Taehyung kecil dan membawa bocah berumur 10 tahun itu pergi.

*. Skip

Jungkook kecil menatap jalan yang kosong dimana Taehyung kecil dan seorang gadis pengasuh tadi lewati beberapa saat yang lalu. Sudah 2 jam Jungkook kecil duduk di ayunan itu untuk menunggu Taehyung, ia benar-benar menuruti bocah berumur 10 tahun itu. Tapi sudah lama ditunggu, Taehyung tidak kunjung kembali seperti janjinya sebelum ia pergi. Jungkook menunduk, menatap sebungkus coklat yang di berikan oleh Taehyung. Ia merindukan Taehyung. Sangat. Kemana anak itu?

Saat Jungkook masih menatapi coklat itu, seorang gadis pengasuh yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya, menghampirinya dan berjongkok di depannya. Jungkook hanya diam menatap gadis itu datar.

"hey Jungkookie... apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Jungkook. Jungkook kecil hanya diam dan masih menatap datar pada gadis pengasuh itu.

"Jungkookie... kau tau? Kau sudah dua jam duduk disini, ayo kita masuk dan makan, ok? Kau belum makan apapun" ucapnya masih dengan senyuman, dan Jungkook kecil masih menatap datar pada gadis itu. Tak lama kemudian pandangan Jungkook beralih pada jalanan kosong yang dilalui oleh Taehyung kecil dan seorang gadis pengasuh dua jam yang lalu. Sang gadis pengasuh di depan Jungkook yang melihatnya langsung mengikuti arah pandang bocah itu dan menatap Jungkook kecil dengan iba.

Tak mau menambah kesedihan, gadis pengasuh itu menggenggam tangan Jungkook kecil dan menatapnya dengan senyuman, "Jungkook, ayo kita masuk, kalau kau tidak kau akan sakit..."

Jungkook yang melihatnya segera mendorong gadis pengasuh itu hingga jatuh terduduk dan berdiri lalu berlari meninggalkannya. Sang gadis pengasuh bernafas sedikit lega, setidaknya ia tidak berlari menuju rumah pemilik panti asuhan.

*. Skip

Hari sudah malam, diluar sedang hujan dan semua anak masih belum tidur, termasuk Jungkook. Bocah kecil itu sedang berdiri di depan jendela sambil menatap ayunan kosong yang bergerak kecil karena ditiup angin. Ia masih menunggu Taehyung, ia benar-benar sangat merindukan bocah 10 tahun itu, ia bilang akan kembali, tapi ini sudah malam dan anak itu belum kembali, kemana dia?

Jungkook masih setia memegang coklat pemberian Taehyung siang tadi. Ia tidak memakannua sedikitpun, ia hanya ingin memakannya sambil melihat Taehyung disampingnya. Ia sedikit takut karena ia mengingkari janjinya karena tidak menunggu di ayunan itu, ia bisa saja masih duduk disana dibawah hukan deras, tapi para pengasuh melarang semua anak leluar dari kamar, dan itu menghalanginya, ia tidak suka. Disaat Jungkook kecil masih asik menatapi ayunan kosong itu, Dongyu dan kedua temannya menghampiri Jungkook kecil dan menarik paksa bahu anak itu. Jungkook yang terkejut hanya diam dan menatap datar pada Dongyu.

"hey pendek! Aku lapar! Berikan aku coklat itu!" titahnya sambil menunjuk coklat yang digenggam Jungkook. Jungkook segera menyembunyikan coklat itu di belakang punggungnya dan menatap tajam Dongyu.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau mau kupukul, hah?!" ucap Dongyu sambil menarik kerah baju Jungkook.

Semua anak di kamar itu yang melihatnya langsung berhenti bermain dan menatapi kedua anak itu. Jungkook hanya menatap Dongyu tajam, ia tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, ia tidak suka ada pengganggu. Donyu sendiri hanya tertawa meremehkan melihat Jungkook.

"hey, bagaimana rasanya? Ditinggal oleh orang itu, hah?"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Ditinggal? Apa maksudnya?

"kau tau? Ada pasutri yang mengadopsi Kim Taehyung. Itu berarti, dia tidak ada disini lagi... Dia sudah pergi! Kau harus tau itu! Hahaha!" tawa Donyu pecah saat melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang terkejut.

Taehyung pergi? Dia di adopsi? Berarti bocah itu sudah tidak disini lagi? Oh, Jungkook merasa dibohongi. Tapi oleh siapa? Taehyung? Atau Dongyu?

"hei! Kenapa kau diam hah? Apa kau akan menangis dan memanggil anak ingusan itu? Haha, rasakan! Sekarang kau hanya sendirian disini!"

Jungkook meremas coklat di tangannya. Ia semakin menatap Dongyu tajam. Tak lama kemudian, dan tanpa kesadaran total, Jungkook berlari menuju Dongyu dan mendorong tubuh anak itu hingga tumbang. Seisi kamar langsung penuh dengan teriakan anak kecil saat Jungkook memukuli Dongyu. Ia marah. Ia kesal. Ia sedih. Ia tidak ingin dipisahkan oleh Taehyung. Dan ia tidak sika jika ada yang mengolok Taehyung.

Mendengar suara berisik, seorang gadis pengasuh segera masuk dan memisahkan kedua anak itu. Dongyu terlihat tidak baik, sepertinya Jungkook memukuli anak itu dengan kekuatan penuh. Gadis pengasuh itu menatap Jungkook dengan tidak percaya, ia ragu kalau anak itu adalah anak berumur 8 tahun yang seharusnya bersikap manis. Tapi tanpa memikirkan itu semua sang gadis pengasuh itu menyuruh semua anak tidur dan membawa Jungkook dan Dongyu keluar kamar.

*. Skip

Di sebuah kamar yang terlihat seperti gudang yang kurang pencahayaan, seorang ibu pengasuh dan seorang bocah laki-laki kecil sedang berdiri saling berhadapan. Ibu pengasuh itu menatap bocah laki-laki di depannya yang terus menunduk dengan pundak yang bergetar, sepertinya anak itu menangis. Tapi rasanya ini baru pertama kalinya anak itu menangis, apa dia menyesali perbuatannya karena sudah memukuli seorang anak?

"ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau menyesal?" ucap ibu pengasuh itu, sang anak hanya terdiam menunduk. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakan apapun kali ini.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau tau, ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya kau mencelakai seseorang. Dan itu anak yang sama, apa kau tidak menyesal?"

Bocah bernama Jungkook itu masih terdiam dan menunduk. Isakannya semakin jelas terdengar. Sang ibu pengasuh menghela nafas, padahal ia belum melakukan apapun, ia membawa anak kecil itu ke tempat yang seperti gudang ini hanya untuk menakutinya dan membuatnya menyesali perbuatannya, tapi sepertinya anak itu tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, termasuk kata maaf.

"kau tau? Kau bisa dikeluarkan jika kau jahat seperti itu. Umurmu baru 8 tahun tapi jangan bertingkah seperti orang jahat, tidak ada yang mengajarimu seperti itu"

"Ta...e...hyu..."

"apa? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ta...e..."

"bicara yang jelas, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, apa kau mau aku pukul?"

Seketika bocah 8 tahun itu berhenti menangis, membuat sang ibu pengasuh menatapnya bingung. Jungkook kecil masih tetap menunduk menatap sepatu kecilnya, disamping sepatu itu terdapat sebuah potongan kaca, dan disanalah Jungkook menatapi sebuah bayangan di belakang punggung kecilnya. Sang ibu pengasuh masih tetap menatap bocah itu dengan bingung, ia ikut menunduk untuk menatap wajah Jungkook yang tanpa ia ketahui menampilkan ekspresi takut.

"hey, apa yang kau lih—" ibu pengasuh itu menggantungkan kalimatnya begitu merasakan anak itu menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya nya panik saat ia rasa ia tidak bisa menarik tangannya. Terasa seperti sesuatu menggenggam kuat tangannya.

"kembalikan... Tae..."

"a-apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!"

"Tae... Tae... KEMBALIKAAAN!"

"HWAAA!"

"hah"

Jungkook membuka matanya saat merasakan suatu gambaran yang aneh menghampiri kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa dingin karena air keran yang terus mengalir membasahi kepalanya. Perlahan tangannya yang dipasang selang infus merogoh keran itu dan memutarnya hingga air berhenti keluar. Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba kembali mengingat kejadian jelas yang baru saja selesai terputar di otaknya. Kejadian masa kecilnya yang kelam. Jungkook membuka matanya dan menatap kedua tangannya, kosong, hanya ada selang infus di salah satu tangannya, matanya menatap ke cermin besar di depannya, matanya membulat saat melihat bayangan seorang anak kecil yang juga sedang mengangkat tangannya sama sepertinya.

Di salah satu tangan anak itu terdapat bungkus coklat yang masih utuh dan belum dimakan sama sekali. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali menatap cermin itu, kali ini terlihat anak tadi memegang pisau berlumuran darah dan wajah yang juga terdapat bercak darah.

"apa yang—"

Jungkook menggantungkan ucapannya saat melihat dari cermin sebuah bayangan hitam sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Jungkook menengok ke belakang dan mendapatkan kamar mandi itu kosong dengan pintu bilik kamar mandi yang juga kosong. Ia kembali menghadap ke kaca dan matanya kembali membulat melihat seorang pria yang memegang pisau besar dengan berlumuran darah tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Jungkook tidak bisa bergerak, ia merasa sesak nafasnya terputus-putus. Ia ingin meminta tolong tapi suaranya seakan tidak ingin keluar.

"ada apa? Apa kau tidak rindu pada ayahmu?" ucap pria itu masih dengan seringaiannya.

Jungkook masih terdiam dengan wajah ketakutannya. Memorinya tentang ruang kelaarganya yang penuh darah, sebuah jasad wanita di depan tubuhnya, dan seorang pria yang memberikannya pisau kembali menghampiri kepalanya. Jungkook mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan mengatur nafasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan ketika ia membukanya, ia melihat bayangan seorang anak kecil di depan pria itu di cermin. Anak itu hanya diam menunduk, terlihat seperti ketakutan, sedangkan sang pria hanya menyeringai ke arah Jungkook.

"kau sudah tumbuh besar ya Jungkookie... Kau juga sudah tumbuh seperti aku, pembunuh berdarah dingin yamg tidak pedulia pada sekitar..."

Nafas Jungkook kembali memburu mengingat bagaimana pria itu membunuh ibunya. Pria itu kembali menyeringai melihat ekspresi Jungkook.

"aku bangga padamu, kau sudah tumbuh seperti ak—"

"tidak. Aku bukan sepertimu" ucap Jungkook dengan nada dinginnya. Pria tadi kembali menyeringai.

"benarkah? Apa menurutmu itu benar? Kau? Bukan seperti aku?"

Jungkook terdiam menatap tajam pria dalam cermin itu, ia tidak suka disamakan oleh pembunuh ibunya. Ia tidak suka. Sangat.

"Hahahahaha!" tawa berat menggema di ruangan itu. Jungkook hanya bisa menatap bingung pria itu.

"kau bodoh, Jeon Jungkook! Apa kau lupa? Kau membunuh banyak orang karena kau melindunginya! Iyakan?!"

"aku hanya menyingkirkan penghalang"

"Hahahahaha! Jadi kau pikir itu bukan sebuah pembunuhan? Haha, akui saja Jungkook. Kau. Dan aku. Kita sama. Kita adalah seorang pembunih berdarah dingin"

"TIDAK!"

Trak!

*. Skip

Taehyung terduduk di kursi kecil yang terdapat di sebelah tempat tidur kosong. Ia sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang baru saja pamit untuk ke toilet. Pria itu tidak ingin diantar oleh Taehyung, dan itu membuat Taehyung khawatir karena sudah hampir 1 jam pria manis itu tidak kembali ke kamar rawatnya. Taehyung mematikan screen ponselnya dan menatap pintu di belakangnya, tidak bergerak sama sekali, kemana pria manis itu?

"haish, kemana dia, membuatku khawatir saja..." ucap Taehyung sambil kembali menatap layar ponselnya yang terasa sepi, selain pesan dari kedua orang tuanya, biasanya ponselnya oenih dengan pesan dari teman-temannya, tapi sekarang mereka berdua sudah tidak ada, beruntung ia masih memiliki Jungkook.

Tapi sial, kemana anak itu? Apa toilet jaraknya sejauh dari rumah mereka ke sekolah? Pastinya tidak. Merasa khawatir, Taehyung bangun dari duduk nya dan segera menghampiri pintu putih itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat seorang pria tinggi berjaket hitam yang berdiri di depannya. Pria itu juga keliatan terkejut karena Taehyung membuka pintunya tiba-tiba.

"kau kan..."

"selamat siang Taehyung, kau masih ingat denganku bukan? Ini rekanku, Namjoon" ucap pria itu sambil memperkenalkan pria sipit di sampingnya yang kemudian membungkuk pada Taehyung.

"a-ah ya, tentu aku masih ingat denganmu detektif Kim, tapi... apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"tidak usah sepanjang itu, aku lebih suka dipanggil Seokjin. Ah, apa kau punya sedikit waktu? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" ucap Seokjin yang diikuti dengan pria bernama Namjoon masuk kedalam kamar rawat itu.

Taehyung memperhatikan Namjoon yang sedang mengecek seisi kamar itu. Ia merasa tidak enak kali ini.

"ayo kita ke tempat lain"

"t-tapi aku sedang—"

"rekanku akan menunggunya disini, sementara kau ikut aku sebentar. Aku mohon dengan sangat"

Taehyung tampak sedikit memikirkan ucapan Seokjin yang terkesan sangat menuntut. Ia kembali menatap kamar di belakangnya kemudian menatap Seokjin dan mengangguk.

*. Skip

Jungkook mengatur nafasnya menatap kaca yang retak karena pukulannya tadi. Sebuah bayangan seorang pria yang setengah wajahnya terlihat rusak karena retakan kaca itu terlihat menyeringai menatap Jungkook, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menatap tajam pada bayangan itu. Perlahan tawa rendah yang terkesan meremehkan terdengar.

"kau tau Jungkook... sepeninggalanku kupikir kau bertambah kuat, apa karena kau sudah menjadi pembunuh?"

"akum.. bukanlah... pembunuh...!" ucap Jungkook berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia bukanlah pembunuh, ia hanya menyingkirkan penghalang, itu yang ia lakukan. Tapi jawabannya kembali membuat sosok dalam cermin itu tertawa.

"lihatlah, kau terlihat aangat menyedihkan, kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri demi orang itu? Hah, jika aku jadi kau, aku sudah membunuh orang itu"

"tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyentuhnya, termasuk kau"

"hahaha! Ingatlah Jungkook! Aku ini berada dalam tubuhmu! Kita membunuh para penghalang bersama-sama! Apa kau melupakan itu, hah?"

Jungkook terdiam mengingat kembali apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Benar, saat ia menyingkirkan para penghalang, ia tidak merasa itu adalah tubuhnya yang ia gerakan. Bayangan tadi kembali tersenyum. Ia sidah membangkitkan kesadaran Jungkook, sekarang sudah waktunya pria manis itu berpikir seperti dirinya, semua penghalang harus mati, sekalipun itu adalah orang yang kau sayangi.

"bergabunglah denganku Jungkook, bunuh orang itu untukku, arra? Jadilah anak baik... kau ingat kan, jika sesuatu menghalangi jalanmu, jangan bicara dan biarkan pisaumu yang berbicara"

Mata Jungoook kembali membulat, ia ingat bagaimana ia membunuh pria di cermin itu dengan tangannya sendiri, ia ingat ia membunuh seorang ibu pengasuh, teman-teman Taehyung. Jungkook ingat semuanya, ia merasa menyesal, apakah terlambat untuk kembali?

"ayolah Jungkook, aku yang memberikan pisaunya, kau yang menggerakannya, kita berdua satu dan tidak akan terpisahkan... ayolah, anakku..." ucap pria iti dengan seringiaiannya.

Jungkook menatap tajam cermin itu kemudian kembali memukulnya dengan tangannya yang sudah terluka. Setelah merasa puas, Jungkook segera melepas selang infus ditangannya dan berlari keluar toilet.

TBC

Chap 5 banyak ya, maaf yaaa ;-;  
jangan putus review nya ya maaf kalau ceritanya makin ngebosenin

RnR juseyooo ;-; 


	9. Chapter 9

(Chap 6 Pt.1)  
\- The Most Beautiful Moment In Life -

(Taehyung POV)

"Taetae~ apa kau sudah siap?"

"Umm sebentar umma!"

Saat itu aku berumur 8 tahun, aku hidup di keluarga yang terpandang. Mainanku berlimpah, baju mahal, dan rumah yang besar. Aku adalah anak satu-satunya, aku hanya punya seorang ibu penyayang dan ayah yang tegas tapi tetap menyayangiku.

"Heih~ anak ini, kenapa kau masih bermain? Mana bajumu?"

"Hehe umma! Lihat mobilnya berjalan cepat!"

"Tsk, anak nakal, jika kau tidak cepat nanti kita terlambat!"

Dulu ibu suka memanggilku anak nakal, dia juga suka mencubit pipiku, tapi meski begitu dia sangat menyayangiku. Dan aku juga sangat menyayanginya.

"Sayang, jangan memarahi Taehyung seperti itu..."

"Tapi anakmu ini belum berpakaian dan masih asik bermain"

"Bukankah anak kecil memang seperti itu?"

"Hah, baiklah kali ini kau menang"

"Aduh, umma hidung Tae..."

Ibuku juga suka mencubit hidungku jika ia tidak suka kelakuanku yang menurutnya seperti anak nakal. Tapi tak apa, aku bersyukur ia tidak pernah memukulku sekalipun.

"Semua siap?"

"Tunggu sebentar aku pikir tas ku tertinggal"

"Kalau begitu ambillah. Taehyung, apa kau sudah siap semuanya?"

"Heum! Sudah appa, Tae sudah siap"

"Anak baik..."

Ayahku senang mengusap kepalaku, dan memanggilku 'anak baik' setiap kali aku berbuat baik atau setiap kali aku menurutinya. Dan itulah yang membuatku sangat menyayanginya.

"Baik, semua siap"

Aku ingat waktu itu kami ingin berkunjung ke kantor ayahku karena ayah ditunjuk sebagai presdir baru. Disepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya duduk di belakang sambil bermain dengan mobil-mobilan yang diberikan ayahku. Ibu sesekali melihatku sedangkan ayah fokus menyetir.

"Tae, mobil apa ini?"

"Ini mobil balap tercepat ibu!"

"Lalu ini apa?"

"Dia ini mobil yang jahat, dia yang menabrak mobil balapku"

Aku ingat saat itu ibu terdiam menatapku setelah aku mengatakan itu. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukan dan tetap bermain.

"Wuus! Lebih cepat! Lebih cepat! Wuus~ bang! Dia menabrak dengan kecepatan penuh!"

Aku ingat bagaimana konyolnya aku berguling dan kembali duduk setelah membenturkan kedua mobil mainanku. Dan aku juga ingat tatapan ketakutan ibuku yang melihatku dengan mainanku. Saat itu aku mulai merasakan kalau ayahku menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan lumayan cepat, dan entah kenapa ibuku merasa sangat ketakutan, dan mereka mulai berdebat kecil.

"Turunkan kecepatannya!"

"Kita sudah terlambat, jika aku memelankannya kita akan ketinggalan acara"

"Apa pentingnya acara itu? Cepat turunkan kecepatannya!"

"Ini sudah pelan yeobo, kau tenang saja!"

Ibuku terlihat sangat tidak tenang, aku memang merasa ayahku sudah menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya, tapi ia terus berkendara sambil menatap arlojinya. Dan setelah beberapa menit sunyi, aku kembali bermain dengan mainanku, hingga aku mendengar suara decitan ban dan ayahku menginjak rem mendadak. Kami semua yang ada di mobil itu terdiam, ibu terlihat benar-benar panik. Ia menatap keluar kaca jendela dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Ayahku juga sama, ia menatap kaca disampingnya, memastikan kalau mobil kami sudah aman. Aku hanya menatap mereka dengan bingung, ya kau tau lah bagaimana anak kecil saat terkejut.

"Umma...?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Tae, tetap di tempatmu dan jangan bergerak..."

Kulihat ibu menahan tangisnya, ia menengok ke arahku dan tersenyum lembut, untuk beberapa saat aku merasa tenang, tapi tak lama kemudian aku merasakan benturan keras dari arah samping kanan dan kurasakan kepalaku terbentur sesuatu dengan keras. Pandanganku sedikit memburam, kepalaku terasa sangat pusing, tapi kurasakan sebuah rengkuhan tangan ibuku dan parfum yang biasa ibuku gunakan, parfum yang membuatku selalu merasa tenang setiap kali aku berada di pelukannya. Dan berikutnya seluruh pandanganku benar-benar menggelap.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku terbangun dan melihat ruangan serba putih. Aku tidak bisa bergerak banyak, hanya kepala dan jari-jari yang bisa ku gerakan. Setiap kali aku mengerjapkan mataku, kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Kulihat sebuah selang infus di tangan kiriku. Dan kulihat seorang pria berjas dan seorang dokter sedang berbicara di depan pintu kamar rawatku, tapi tak lama kemudian dokter tadi masuk kedalam kamar rawatku dan menghampiriku. Bisa kulihat sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi Taehyung"

Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya. Aku masih ingat saat aku melihat pintu kamar rawatku, menunggu jika ada ibu atau ayahku yang datang dan menjemputku pulang. Kau tau dari kecil aku membenci rumah sakit, lorong-lorongnya selalu sepi dan bau obat dimana-mana, dan yang terpenting, aku benci dokter karena aku pikir mereka akan menusukku dengan jarum suntik. Haha aku memang anak yang penakut.

Dan kembali ke cerita. Seperti yang kalian tau, lama aku menatap pintu itu, ayah ibuku tidak kunjung datang. Dulu aku berfikir kalau mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini, seperti saat ayah menjemputku ke sekolah karena aku sakit dan harus berdiam diri di uks kkk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah merasa baikan?"

Aku masih ingat wajah dokter yang selalu mengajakku berbicara, meski aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan mata yang berkedip seperti orang bingung. Dan setiap kali aku melakukannya dokter itu seakaan mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan.

"Taehyung, aku senang kau masih bisa bertahan..."

Waktu itu aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Apa itu sebuah kalimat yang ingin aku dengar atau tidak, aku tidak bisa membedakannya. Tapi seorang pria dengan jaket kulit hitam, yang memperkenalkan diri bernama Tuan Kim berkata kalau aku satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang masih selamat dari kecelakaan mobil beruntun. Entah kenapa aku tidak menangis waktu itu, tapi saat melihat jasad ibu dan ayahku di ruangan lain, aku merasa benar-benar sendirian.

Aku menangis setiap saat. Di rumahku aku hanya bisa duduk diam sambil menatap pigura foto yang terpasang di setiap ruangan. Rasanya sepi sekali, aku yang biasa bermain dengan ibuku setiap ada waktu senggang sekarang hanya bisa melamun dan menangis. Satu persatu orang-orang yang biasa merawatku saat orang tuaku pergi kerja mengundurkan diri. Aku semakin merasa sendiri, hingga suatu hari Tuan Kim datang ke rumahku, bermaksud untuk membawaku ke panti asuhan, dia bilang orang tuaku pernah berkata untuk menitipkan aku ke panti asuhan jika mereka sudah tidak ada, dan Tuan Kim benar-benar menjalankannya. Tuan Kim memasukan beberapa baju yang menjadi favoritku kedalam tas ransel kuning yang diberikan ibuku saat aku tk.

Awalnya aku sempat menolak dan menangis, tapi karena Tuan Kim berkata ini demi orang tuaku, dan karena pelayan terakhir di rumahku sudah ingin mengundurkan diri, aku menurutinya. Disepanjang perjalanan aku terus menangis, terlebih sebelum aku dan Tuan Kim meninggalkan rumahku, rasanya seperti meninggalkan kenanganku disana, ya kau tau lah aku tinggal disana sejak aku masih saaangat kecil di dalam perut ibuku kkk.

Baiklah singkat cerita, tuan Kim benar-benar membawaku ke panti asuhan, di sepanjang jalan aku terus menunduk dan terisak. Aku masih teringat saat seorang pria memasang tanda "rumah dijual" di pagar rumahku. Rasanya aku benar-benar tidak mau beranjak dari rumah itu. Tuan Kim terus menerus berusaha menenangkanku, tapi tidak bisa, bahkan setelah sampai di panti asuhan juga, tidak ada yang bisa membuatku kembali tersenyum. Aku terus meremas tali ransel kuningku dan menatap kedua kakiku yang beralaskan sepatu hitam.

Saat itu aku merasa kalau panti asuhan adalah tempat yang paling aku benci. Aku ingin sekali pergi dari sana, tapi jika dipikir lagi aku harus kemana jika aku pergi dari panti asuhan itu. Ya kembali ke cerita, sepeninggalan Tuan Kim dari pekarangan panti asuhan itu, aku terus menatap gerbang panti asuhan dengan isakan yang tak berhenti, hingga kurasakan sebuah usapan lembut pada kepalaku dan sebuah suara wanita yang terkesan tegas namun lembut.

"Taehyung, kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku ingat aku hanya menatap wajah keriputnya dengan kerjapan mata yang basah karena air mata, aku hanya merindukan ibuku waktu itu. Wanita itu tersenyum seakan mengetahui isi hatiku. Kemudian ia memelukku kemudian mengajakku kedalam panti asuhan itu. Di sepanjang perjalanan ia terus berkata padaku bahwa aku tidak sendirian, berkata padaku bahwa akan ada banyak teman yang menyayangiku. Tapi aku hanya bisa terdiam terisak mendengarnya. Hingga mataku bertemu dengannya.

Seorang anak kecil yang mungkin berumur lebih muda dariku, wajahnya datar dan sorot matanya sangat tajam, seakan-akan dia tidak menyukai kedatanganku. Awalnya aku merasa takut dengan dia, aku hanya bisa menatapnya sambil mengeratkan peganganku pada tali tas ku. Kemudian wanita tua tadi mengajakku untuk mendekati anak kecil itu yang didampingi oleh gadis cantik, saat aku berada di hadapannya, aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata menatap anak kecil itu. Tak lama kemudian, sang wanita tua mengenalkanku pada si gadis cantik itu.

"Nara, ini Taehyung, orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Ia akan disini sampai ia mendapat orang tua yang baru"

"hoo, jadi ini Taehyung kecil? Aigoo mengapa kau menangis, hm?" balas sang gadis pengasuh yang bernama Nara itu sambil duduk berlutut di depanku, dengan senyum manis ia mengusap jejak air mata di pipiku.

Aku ingat saat itu aku sempat diam beberapa saat dan seketika memory tentang kehilangan orang tuaku itu kembali terputar. Kemudian mataku kembali memanas lalu mengeluarkan air mata, sambil berkata "aku... hiks... aku merindukan um—... hiks umma... dan ap-appa ku... hiks... aku... aku tidak ingin sendirian... hiks"

Aku pikir mereka akan memarahiku lagi, tapi gadis bernama nara itu tersenyum kemudian mengusap kepalaku sambil berkata, "aigoo uljima Taehyungie... kau tidak akan sendirian, ada nuna disini, dan lagi..." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian menarik tangan anak kecil disampingnya dengan perlahan lalu tersenyum, "kau akan punya banyak teman disini, salah satunya dia, namanya Jungkook..."

Saat itu aku merasa dunia baruku baru saja akan dimulai, dan pada saat itu baik aku ataupun Jungkook, kami saling diam dan menatap satu sama lain. Dan dengan otomatis aku mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman lebar, dan pada saat itu aku berjanji tidak akan bersedih lagi.

Aku ingat dulu saat di panti asuhan aku memiliki banyak teman, semua anak-anak antusias denganku dan mereka semua selalu mengajakku bermain. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka, setiap kali mereka mengajakku bermain, aku hanya bisa tersenyum sebagai penolakan halus. Aku merasa aku punya aktivitas baru yang tidak pernah kulewatkan di panti asuhan itu, yaitu menatap, mengikuti, membuntuti dan mencoba mengajak bermain seorang anak kecil bernama Jeon Jungkook. Pernah suatu kali aku mengikuti dia, aku ketahuan olehnya dan entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa kehilangan jejaknya.

Baiklah, itu hari pertama, kemudian esoknya saat aku sedang dikerubungi oleh anak-anak panti asuhan di taman bermain, seperti biasa aku hanya bisa tersenyum menolak ajakan mereka dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan yang sekiranya aku ketahui. Dan dibalik itu semua, aku masih mempunyai celah diantara kerumunan ini untuk melihat Jungkook yang berada di sebrang ku, dia duduk terdiam di ayunan yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Aku langsung bangun dan menghampirinya saat semua anak-anak sudah mulai sibuk dengan mainan mereka.

Saat aku duduk disampingnya, ia seakan tidak mengetahui kehadiranku, kalau tidak salah saat itu ia sedang menunduk menatapi sepatu hitamnya. Aku masih setia duduk di ayunan sebelahnya dan menatapinya. Saat itu aku bingung harus berkata apa, aku selalu ingin berkenalan dengannya tapi selalu terhalang oleh anak-anak lain dan untungnya sekarang aku sudah mendapat kesempatan. Saat itu aku hanya diam menatapinya yang sedang menatapi sebuah batu yang telah dia tendang. Dan tak lama kemudian ia mulai menyadari kehadiranku dan menatapku.

Suasana langsung hening. Aku masih setia tersenyum menatap Jungkook, dan Jungkook masih setia dengan wajah datarnya. Wajahnya seakan menjelaskan bahwa ia benar- benar tidak ingin diganggu olehku. Menyeramkan sekali. Tapi aku membenarkan posisi dudukku kemudian kembali mengeluarkan senyuman terbaikku, dan kalau tidak salah, aku ingat dulu aku melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh padanya, yaitu, "hai, namaku Kim Taehyung! Siapa namamu?"

Saat itu aku ingat Jungkook hanya diam menatapku kemudian ia bangun dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkanku. Saat itu rasanya aku sangat bodoh, dan yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah mengerjapkan mata beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ikut bangun dan berlari mengejar Jungkook.

"yaa! Kajima!"

Baiklah hari kedua gagal. Tapi aku tidak menyerah, aku meminta pada Nara noona untuk memindahkanku dari kamarku yang lama ke kamar dimana Jungkook tidur. Meski sempat mendapat penolakan, tapi akhirnya Nara noona menyetujuinya. Disepanjang perjalanan aku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, berjalan sambil memakan coklat dan menarik koper yang dipinjamkan oleh Nara noona. Yah akhirnya aku akan selalu bertemu dengan Jungkook. dan senyumku bertambah lebar saat aku sudah sampai di kamar baruku. Kulihat Nara noona sedikit ragu untuk menempatkan aku di kamar ini, tapi aku hanya tersenyum berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Taehyungie, apa tidak apa-apa jika pindah kesini? Kurasa kamar ini sudah hampir penuh" ucap Nara noona sambil duduk berlutut di depan ku.

"eum! Gwenchana nuna, aku tidak suka kamar yang luas, aku suka kamar yang penuh dengan teman-temanku" ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar menatap Nara noona. Kulihat Jungkook ke arahku dan Nara noona, aku melihatnya menghela nafas kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya sendiri. Aku tersenyum begitu melihat ada space kosong disamping Jungkook, itu artinya aku akan tidur di sebelahnya.

Setelah lama mengobrol, Nara noona meninggalkanku di kamar baruku dan berkata agar aku meletakan kopernya di ruangan itu. Aku hanya menurut kemudian menatap Jungkook yang sedang berbaring memunggungiku. Aku tersenyum kemudian menghampiri tempat tidur kosong yang dimana disana ada Jungkook hanya terdiam sambil menatap ranjang kosong di sebelahnya. Itu tempat tidurku hehe. Aku masih tersenyum saat ia perlahan menatap wajahku. "hai Jungkookie..." setidaknya dua kata itu yang seketika keluar dari mulutku.

Kulihat Jungkook masih setia terdiam dan menatapku datar. Aku hanya tersenyum kemudian beralih menaiki ranjang kosong disebelah Jungkook yang merupakan tempat tidurku. Saat sudah berbaring, aku mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat lagi untuk ku berikan padanya, dan kuingat saat itu Jungkook hanya mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat sebungkus coklat itu berada di depan wajahnya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"ambil lah, apa kau pernah makan coklat?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum, dan kulihat ia hanya menatapku. Aku berharap dia menerima coklatnya, tapi dia tetap diam menatapku. "Umma ku bilang kalau coklat bisa membuat orang senang! Ini, kau coba makan, ya?" Seberapa keraspun aku membujuknya, ia tetap diam dan diam. Suasana kembali hening, Jungkook dengan wajah datarnya, dan aku dengan bungkus coklat dan wajah tersenyumku.

Dan tak lama kemudian Jungkook membalikan tubuhnya membelakangiku,  
membuatku seketika menghilangkan senyumku. Ah, malam pertama itupun aku gagal, rasanya aku merasa hampir frustasi, aku menatap punggungnya lalu beralih menatap coklat di tangannku, kemudian aku meletakannya di samping bantalnya. Aku kembali tersenyum, aku seakan berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyerah, seperti halnya aku yang ditinggalkan orang tuaku, aku tidak ingin Jungkook menyendiri. Aku kembali mendekati Jungkook kemudian membetulkan selimutnya.

"selamat tidur Jungkookie, temanku yang paling baik" bisikku yang kemudian memindahkan bantalku ke samping bantal Jungkook dan tidur dengan wajah yang bersembunyi di punggung kecil Jungkook. Aku sudah dapat teman baru, teman yang akan selalu aku jaga. Aku tidak ingin dan aku tidak akan kehilangannya lagi.

Baiklah singkat cerita, setelah malam itu aku tidur bersama Jungkook dan bangun dengan kondisi aku yang memeluknya, aku semakin dekat dengannya, meskipun ia masih terlihat acuh saat aku memberikan senyuman padanya, tapi aku tidak pernah berhenti untuk mencoba mendekatinya dan mengajaknya bicara. Hingga akhirnya kami berdua sudah mulai dekat, mungkin karena di bosan padaku hehe atau dia menyerah karena aku tidak berhenti mendekatinya. Kedekatanku dengan Jungkook membuat anak-anak lain merasa aneh karena aku dekat dengan anak yang paling pendiam disana.

Dua tahun pun berlalu, Jungkook masih menjadi anak pendiam dan aku masih menjadi anak periang dengan senyuman yang selalu ada di wajahku. Jungkook masih menjadi anak yang selalu berdiam diri di bawah pohon rindang atau ayunan kosong dan aku masih menjadi anak yang setia mengajak Jungkook berbicara, meskipun yang aku dapatkan hanya tatapan datar darinya. Dan meskipun aku terkenal di kalangan para pengasuh dan anak-anak lain, tapi entah kenapa aku lebih senang berada di dekat Jungkook.

Aku ingat ada kejadian mengejutkan yang membuatku sedikit takut dan khawatir. Saat itu adalah hari bebas, aku dan Jungkook duduk bersebelahan di ruang makan saat jam makan siang. Seperti biasa aku adalah sasaran anak-anak atau pengasuh untuk diajak bicara, dan Jungkook hanya duduk diam di sebelahku. Aku ingat saat itu seorang anak mengajakku bermain bola di lapangan belakang panti itu, dan aku pikir itu ide bagus dan aku berinisiatif untuk mengajak Jungkook.

"Jungkookie, apa kau ingin bermain bersama aku dan yang lainnya?" tanyaku pada Jungkook yang hanya diam menatap makanannya. Awalnya aku mendapat penolakan darinya, tapi tak lama kemudian ia menyetujui ajakanku dengan syarat aku mengusap kepalanya dan menyenutnya anak baik setiap ia menurut padaku. Kkk rasanya seperti aku melihat ayahku.

Dan tibalah saatnya aku bermain bola dengan anak-anak lain, kali ini lawannya adalah anak-anak dari kelompok anak yang terkenal nakal di panti asuhan itu, ketua mereka adalah seorang anak bernama Dongyu. Tidak ada masalah yang terlihat saat permainan berlangsung, kelompukku terus mencetak gol sedangkan kelompok Dongyu belum mendapatkan satu poin pun. Aku pikir tidak masalah saat itu, tapi akhirnya Dongyu menendang kakiku dan membuatku terjatuh saat ingin menendang bola ke gawang. Seluruh anak-anak mengerubungiku, dan mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku hanya tersenyum untuk memastikan mereka kalau aku tidak apa-apa. Kemudian aku melihat ke arah Jungkook yang terdiam menatapku khawatir, aku tersenyum padanya untuk membuatnya tenang, tapi tak Dongyu membentak Jungkook dan menyuruhnya mengembalikan bole yang ada disampingnya. Jungkook terlihat tidak senang, wajahnya menampakkan amarah yang besar, dan seketika aku mengkhawatirkannya, entah Jungkook atau Dongyu, aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Jungkook memgambil bolanya dan menendant bola itu dengan kuat ke aras Dongyu. Aku terkejut begitu melihat Dongyu tumbang dengan darah yang mengalir di kepalanya.

Malamnya, Jungkook dan Dongyu dipanggil ke ruang kepala panti asuhan. Aku bersikeras ingin ikut bersama mereka, karena aku takut jika kepala panti asuhan mengeluarkan Jungkook atau semacamnya. Sesampainya di dalam, Jungkook dan Dongyu hanya bisa menunduk mendengarkan kepala panti asuhan menasihati mereka. Aku terus memperhatikan punggung mereka, sambil berdoa pada tuhan agar aku tidak dipisahkan dengan Jungkook. Dan setelah itu, kedua anak itu dipersilahkan keluar, Dongyu mengikuti seorang pengasuh ke ruang lain untuk diobati, sedangkan aku mengikuti Nara noona dan Jungkook ke kamarku. Aku bersyukur kalau kenyataannya Jungkook dimaafkan dan tidak dikeluarkan dari panti asuhan ini.

Disepajang oerjalanan menuju kamar, ku terus memegangi tangan Jungkook, berusaha membuatnya tenang. Aku tersenyum sambil mengusap tangannya pelan.

"Hey, setelah ini, berjanjilah padaku kau akan jadi anak baik..." bisikku pelan sambil menatapnya dengan senyum manisku. Kulihat ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk perlahan lalu menunduk. Aku mengembangkan senyumku kemudian mengusap kepalanya lembut. "Anak baik..."

Saat dikamar, aku dan Jungkook masih terjaga, aku ingat saat itu aku sedang mengusap kepala jungkook dan menunggunya untuk tidur, tapi yang ia lakukan hanya terus mengusakan kepalanya kedalam tanganku, kkk aku ingat sekali saat-saat itu.

Saat itu aku sadar kalau aku harus menjaga anak itu, aku harus melindunginya dari orang jahat diluar sana, dan aku berjanji saat kami berdua keluar dari panti asuhan nanti, aku akan menikahinya. Kkk aku berkata seperti itu seakan-akan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkanku dengannya.

"hey Jungkookie... aku berjanji, jika aku sudah besar nanti, aku akan menikahimu! Kita akan menempati satu rumah yang sama, punya keluarga dan hidup bahagia! Kau mau?" ucapku dengan antusias membayangkan masa depan, sedangkan Jungkook hanya diam menatapku bingung.

Aku terkekeh pelan kemudian memeluknya dan berkata, "kkk aku tau kau bingung... yang jelas, aku akan selalu melindungi dan menjagamu, kau milikku Jungkook..." aku kembali menampilkan senyumku dan kemudian menatapnya, dan sesuatu yang tak terduga muncul, bibir itu, tiba-tiba saja kedua sudutnya tertarik ke atas dan menunjukkan sebuah senyuman manis. Dan malam itu aku seketika heboh menatap wajah Jungkook. Tapi tak lama kemudian aku diam karena takut mengganggu tidur anak-anak yang lain.

TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

(Chap 6 Pt.2)  
\- The Most Beautiful Moment In Life-

Pagi itu adalah hari bersih-bersih di panti asuhan. Aku sedang menyapu pekarangan taman bermain, dan di belakangku ada Jungkook yang sedang memakan coklat sambil duduk di ayunan kosong. Aku sengaja menyuruhnya duduk disana agar ia tidak kelelahan karena ikut bersih-bersih. Setelah selesai menyapu, aku menghampiri Jungkook dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa Jungkookie?" tanyaku saat kulihat Jungkook terus menatapiku tanpa berkedip. Kulihat ia menyodorkan coklat di tangannya yang sudah tersisa setengah, "untukku?" tanyaku begitu melihat coklat itu, Jungkook hanya diam sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

Kkk aku ingat ia selalu mengerjapkan matanya setiap kali ia berkata ya atau tidak, aku hanya tersenyum kemudian mengambil coklat itu dan memakannya. Dan kembali lagi kurasakan mata tajam Jungkook tidak lepas dariku, aku kembali menatapnya dan kulihat ekspresi polosnya. Dan aku sudah mengerti, aku segera mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengusap surai rambut Jungkook dan berkata, "anak baik...". Kulihat Jungkook hanya menunduk merasakan usapan itu.

"wah, Jungkookie, kau begitu dekat dengan Taehyungie, ya?" tanya Nara noona yang tiba-tiba saja datang lalu berjongkok di depan kami nerdua. Aku segera menghentikan usapannya pada kepala Jungkook dan tersenyum menatap Nara noona.

"ne nuna, Jungkook sangat suka jika aku usap kepalanya... seperti anak kucing"

"kkk kalian tau kalian berdua tidak pernah bisa dipisahkan"

"tentu saja, aku dan Jungkook akan selalu bersama!" ucapku sambil memeluk leher Jungkook. Kulihat Nara noona hanya tersenyum menatapku, tapi tak lama kemudian senyumnya menghilang sambil menatapku.

"ada apa nuna?"

"a-ah, ani Taehyungie... ah bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?" ucap Nara noona sambil memunculkan senyum manisnya. Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian turun dari ayunan. Kulihat Jungkook terus menatapku seakan ingin berkata 'kajima', tapi aku hanya tersenyum kemudian menatapnya dan berkata, "tunggu disini, arra? Aku akan segera kembali" ucapku sambil memegang tangan Jungkook. Kulihat Jungkook hanya diam dan mengerjapkan matanya dan aku yakin ia berkata 'baiklah'. Aku tersenyum kemudian merogoh sakuku dan memberikan sebungkus coklat pada Jungkook, Jungkook hanya bisa menerimanya dan menatap ku.

Setelah itu aku menggenggam tangan Nara noona dan mengikutinya. Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya bersenandung kecil mengikuti Nara noona yang sedang bernyanyi. Ia membawaku melewati lorong-lorong kelas dan seakan aku mengetahui arah jalan ini, aku menatap Nara noona yang masih sesekali bernyanyi.

"Noona..."

"Ne Taehyungie?"

"Eum... kita akan kemana?"

Seketika Nara noona berhenti bernyanyi, ia melambatkan jalannya, dan matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Aku menatapnya bingung, dan seketika aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak.

"Noona...?"

"Eh-ah... ne... ne Taehyungie? Ah, kita akan ke ruang kepala panti asuhan hehe"

"Kenapa kepala panti asuhan ingin bertemu denganku? Apa aku nakal?"

"Tidak tidak, kau tidak nakal Tae, kau adalah anak yang baik... hanya saja, kepala panti asuhan ingin menemuimu karena... karena ada orang tua yang ingin mengadopsimu"

Seketika aku berhenti berjalan dan melepas genggaman tanganku dari tangan Nara noona. Nara noona menatapku dan seakan mengerti apa yang ku rasakan.

"Tae..."

"Noona, apa aku benar-benar akan diadopsi?"

Kulihat Nara noona berjongkok di depanku dan memegang kedua pundakku. Ia menunjukkan senyumnya, senyum palsunya. "Tae... kau tidak ingin sendirian lagi kan? Kau ingin punya orang tua kan? Kau tau, orang tua yang akan mengadopsimu ini sangatlah baik, kau akan bahagia bersama mereka, kau akan punya baaanyak mainan..."

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan Jungkook?"

Kulihat Nara noona hanya diam memandang sendu padaku. Aku yang seakan mengerti kenyataannya, segera mengambil satu langkah mundur sebagai penolakan untuk ikut dengannya. Dan seketika aku merasakan panas di mataku. "Tae..."

"Aku tidak mau orang tua baru! Aku tidak mau mainan! Aku hanya ingin bersama Jungkook!"

Kulihat Nara noona hanya diam, ia menunduk kemudian menatapku dengan senyumannya, ia kembali menghampiriku dan memegang tanganku. "Taehyungie sayang... kau akan punya banyak teman baru nantinya, kau akan lebih senang bersama-"

"Shireo! Aku hanya ingin bersama Jungkook!"

"Nara"

Seketika kami berdua terdiam mendengar suara seseorang di belakang kami. Itu adalah kepala panti asuhan, dia pasti sudah mencariku dan Nara noona, dan saat itu aku tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Ayolah cepat, pasangan suami istri itu sudah menunggu Taehyung"

"N-ne, kami akan segera kesana. Taehyungie, ayo kita temui orang tua barumu"

Saat itu rasanya aku ingin menangis, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak kepala panti asuhan. Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengikuti mereka, sesekali kepalaku menengok ke belakang. Aku khawatir meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian disini, aku sudah berjanji padanya ingin menjaganya, tapi aku sendiri malah pergi darinya. Aku merasa ini benar-benar tidak adil, kenapa harus aku yang diadopsi? Dan jika memang harus aku, apa aku tidak bisa membawa Jungkook?

Singkat cerita, setelah pertemuan di ruang kepala panti asuhan, pria yang akan menjadi ayah baruku itu membawaku keluar panti asuhan. Ia berjalan sambil membawa ranselku. Aku sesekali menatap pekarangan panti asuhan itu, berharap Jungkook keluar dan menarikku kembali kedalam sana. Dan tiba-tiba saja kurasakan sebuah tangan lebar yang mengusap kepalaku.

"Hey anak manis, apa ada yang tertinggal?"

Kulihat ayah baruku disana, tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepalaku, seketika aku teringat bayangan ayahku, ada sedikit rasa rindu padanya. Dan saat mendengar pertanyaannya, aku ingin sekali menjawab Jungkook lah yang tertinggal disana, tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku tidak berani.

"Ayolah, kita masuk ke mobil, ibumu sudah menunggu" ucapnya lagi sambil kembali mengusap kepalaku. Aku menatap matanya lekat dan kemudian memberanikan diri membuka suara.

"Ahjussi... wae? Kenapa kau mengadopsiku?" kulihat pria itu menghilangkan senyumnya dan balas menatapku. Aku ingin sekali mengetahui kenapa ia mengadopsiku, kenapa tidak orang lain saja?

"Kau akan tau jawabannya setelah kita sampai rumah nanti, ne? Sekaramg ayo kita temui ibu-"

"Ahjussi... apa kau tidak mau menukarku dengan yang lain? Atau kau ingin mengadopsi satu anak lagi?"

"Taehyungie... ibumu hanya ingin kau, dia memilihmu karena ia menyukai wajahmu. Dan ia hanya menginkanmu, tidak yang lain"

"Keundae ahjussi, aku ingin kau mengadopsi satu anak lagi, aku tidak ingin sendirian disana"

"Kau tidak akan sendirian Taehyungie... kita akan pindah ke kota, lalu kau akan sekolah, di sekolah nanti kau akan mendapatkan banyak teman baru, kau akan bahagia nanti, ne?"

Aku tidak bisa berkutik lagi, aku benar-benar kalah kali ini. Aku hanya bisa menuruti orang tua baruku. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah baruku, aku terus menunduk, berfikir bagaimana keadaan Jungkook jika aku tidak disampingnya, berfikir siapa yang akan melindungi Jungkook jika aku tidak ada untuknya, dan berfikir bagaimana perasaan Jungkook ketika aku tidak ada lagi disampingnya, apakah dia akan sedih sama sepertiku? Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, kenapa mereka kejam sekali?

Setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa lama, aku sampai di sebuah perkarangan rumah yang besar, ada sebuah taman bunga yang besar dan dipenuhi bunga cantik, sebuah air mancur besar, dan sebuah rumah besar yang megah. Ini semua memang terlihat mwnyenangkan untuk sebagian orang, tapi bagiku ini semua akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku menikmatinya bersama Jungkook.

"Taehyungie, ayo kita masuk" ucap ahjussi itu sambil menggendong tas kecilku dan menuntunku menuju rumah besar itu, ketika pintu dibuka, terlihat banyak wanita dan pria yang membungkuk menyambut kami. Beberapa wajahnya terlihat seperti pelayan-pelayan di rumah lamaku, aku jadi merindukannya.

"Taehyungie... kau tunggu disini ya, aku akan memanggil ibumu" ucap ahjussi tadi sambil mengusap kepalaku dan meninggalkanku di ruang tamu yang besar. Aku hanya bisa duduk terdiam sambil melihat sekeliling ruang tamu itu. Aku bisa melihat banyak pigura foto yang terpasang disana, lebih banyak foto seorang anak kecil dibandingkan foto keluarga. Kakiku tergerak begitu melihat foto seorang anak kecil yang tersenyum manis.

Wajahnya mirip denganku, ketika aku melihatnya, aku seperti melihat bayanganku di cermin. Aku kembali melihat sekeliling, dan masih banyak lagi foto anak kecil itu yang terpajang di ruang itu. Aku kembali melihat-lihat, hingga akhirnya kakiku berhenti begitu melihat sebuah foto dengan beberapa bunga dan lilin di sekitarnya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan menyipitkan mataku untuk membaca tulisan yang tertera di bingkai foto itu. "Jung... Ba...ek...hyun. Jung Baek Hyun?"

"Itu kakakmu"

Seketika aku membalik badanku dan menatap seorang pria cantik dengan tubuh tinggi yang sedang menatap sendu pada pigura foto tadi. Aku menelan ludahku perlahan, takut jika pria itu marah padaku karena aku sudah berjalan-jalan tanpa izin di ruang tamunya. Tapi yang aku lihat ia malah menatapku kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Kau Taehyung kan?" ucapnya, aku hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan dan takut-takut. Tapi pria itu hanya tertawa kecil kemudian berlutut di hadapanku untuk menyesuaikan tinggi badannya denganku, ia kembali tersenyum kemudian mengusap kepalaku. "Namaku Jung Youngjae, panggil aku umma, ne?" ucapnya sambil mengusap perlahan pipiku. Seketika aku mengingat bayangan seorang wanita yang selalu mengusap pipi ku.

"Taehyungie, aku senang kau berada disini, aku sudah tidak merasa kesepian lagi"

"Eu-eum... ahjus-"

"Ah kan... panggil aku umma, memang tidak terbiasa disaat awal-awalnya, tapi biasakanlah..." ucap pria bernama Youngjae itu.

"Ne, dan panggil aku appa" sambung seorang pria lagi sambil menuruni tangga, pria yang sama yang mengantarkanku dari panti asuhan ke rumah ini. Tapi tunggu, apa itu berarti kedua orang tuaku adalah pria? Aku menatap wajah mereka bergantian, kemudian mereka tersenyum seakan mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Tidak apa kan? Kau juga suatu saat akan mengerti Tae... "

"Eum, dan appa mu ini, namanya Jung Daehyun, aigoo kalian berdua begitu mirip, dan kau juga mirip dengan Baekhyun, apa kau reinkarnasinya?"

"Aigo yeobo, tidak ada yang namanya reinkarnasi... anak kita sudah tenang disana..."

"Keundae, Taehyungie ini sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun... aku jadi merasa kalau Baekhyun ada disini"

Baekhyun? Reinkarnasi? Tenang disana? Apa maksudnya, anak di dalam foto itu sudah meninggal? Jadi alasan mereka mengadopsiku...

"Ayo, aku antar kau ke kamarmu" ucap pria bernama Daehyun itu sambil menggenggam tanganku dan membawa tas ransel ku, aku hanya bisa menurut sambil mengikutinya menuju lantai dua. Setelah pria itu membuka pintu sebuah kamar, aku terkejut begitu melihat isi kamarnya, kamar itu begitu luas dan banyak mainan dimana-mana. Untuk sesaat, aku lupa kalau aku baru saja keluar dari panti asuhan dan meninggalkan Jungkook disana. Aku berlari masuk kedalam dan melihat-lihat isi kamar itu. Aku berlari dari sisi ke sisi melihat kamar itu, dan menuju balkon untuk melihat pemandangan kota. Aku tersenyum begitu merasakan angin yang sejuk menerpa tubuhku.

"Kau suka?" ucap seorang pria membuatku tersadar akan lamunanku. "E-eum! Aku suka... eum, umma..." ucapku malu-malu di akhir kalimat, aku menunduk menunggu reaksi pria di hadapanku itu, dan tak lama kemudian ku rasakan pelukan hangat darinya.

"Terima kasih Tae... terima kasih sudah lahir ke dunia..." aku hanya terdiam sambil membalas pelukannya dengan malu-malu tak lama kemudian sebuah tangan mengusap kepalaku dan kulihat Daehyun tersenyum sambil menatap kami berdua. "Selamat datang di rumah Taehyungie..." untuk sesaat, aku merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang sebelumnya hilang.

Pagi ini, hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah, aku meneruskan sekolah berdasarkan pelajaran yang sudah aku pelajari di panti asuhan. Mereka bilang aku termasuk anak yang mudah menyerap ilmu, dan karena itu aku mudah untuk loncat ke kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama, dan tidak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk menuju ke SMA. Awalnya aku gugup, bagaimana jika aku tidak mendapatkan teman? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran? Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana jika aku belum bisa menemukan Jungkook?

Kembali terpikir olehku, apa Jungkook sudah keluar dari panti asuhan? Apa dia sudah mendapatkan keluarga baru? Aku selalu berusaha mencarinya jika aku keluar rumah bersama ayah dan ibuku, tapi hasilnya nihil, aku tetap tak bisa menemukan dia. Aku ingin ke panti asuhan, tapi aku takut tidak mendapat izin dari kedua oramg tuaku.

Beberapa tahunpun berlalu, yang namanya anak SMA pasti kalian tau aku adalah seorang pria sekarang, bukan lagi anak kecil yang selalu makan sebungkus coklat sambil duduk di atas ayunan atau bermain mainan anak kecil. Orang tuaku semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, mereka sering ke luar negri dan meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah. Tak masalah, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, ditambah lagi rumah besar ini dilengkapi dengan alat pengaman canggih dan orang-orang yang selalu menjagaku.

Suatu hari, bosan sendiri dirumah, aku menerima ajakan temanku, Jimin, untuk pergi keluar. Hitung-hitung refreshing dan sekalian mencoba keberuntungan, siapa tau saja aku bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook. Setelah berganti pakaian, aku segera berangkat menuju tempat yang di tetapkan oleh Jimin. Aku melajukan mobilku perlahan, bermaksud jika saja aku bertemu atau melihat Jungkook di sekitar jalan. Tapi hingga akhirnya aku sampai di cafe, aku tidak melihat sosok yang menyerupai Jungkook. Tapi bahkan aku lupa bagaimana rupanya jika sudah sebesar aku sekarang. Kkk apa dia masih lucu? Atau malah tambah tampan? Ah aku rasa dia masih akan terlihat lucu menggemaskan kkk

Saat aku turun dari mobil, aku segera menghampiri meja Jimin, disana terlihat seorang pria dengan topi terbalik yang sedang memakan waffle yang ditemani secangkir cappucino. Aku duduk di depannya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku.

"Hei, kau baru datang? Lama sekali, aku makan duluan karena aku lapar" ucapnya sambil memukul kepalaku dengan sendok.

"Maaf, aku mencari Jungkook saat perjalanan kesini" ucapku sambil melihat menu.

"Kau masih mencari dia? Aigoo seberapa penting dia untuk hidupmu, ha? Lagipula aku bertaruh kau sudah lupa rupa dia yang sekarang" sambungnya sambil kembali melahap waffle nya. Hah aku benci membuka kenyataan. Saat aku dan Jimin larut dalam kesunyian, seorang waiter tiba-tiba meletakan sepiring waffle di hadapanku dan membuatku langsung menatapnya. Dan terlihatlah wajah pucat yang dingin disana.

"Hey, kau baru datang dan kau sudah melamun?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersadar. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan milik waiter tadi, cukup lama hingga akhirnya kurasakan sebuah sendok mendarat di atas kepalaku.

"Yah! Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanyaku sambil mengusap kepala.

Sang pelaku hanya menatapku sinis sambil berkata, "Sialan kau Kim Taehyung, jangan menatapi kekasihku seperti itu" pria pendek di depan ku berujar posesif. Seakan sang waiter adalah miliknya. Dan waiter itu hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah pria itu.

"Apa ada yang salah? Taehyung hanya menanggapi pertanyaanku Jiminie..."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia jatuh cinta padamu Yoongi hyung, kau kan milikku"

"Kkk benarkah? Siapa yang bilang bahwa aku itu milikmu" goda sang pria pucat bernama Yoongi itu sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Jimin dengan jarinya.

"Nah nah... pertanyaan retorik lagi? Heis aku bahkan tak perlu menjawabnya hyung"

"Kkk habiskanlah makananmu, akan ku ambilkan soda untukmu. Tae, habiskan waffle mu ya?" ucap pria pucat itu sambil berbalik membawa nampan coklat yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk membawa sepiring waffle kesukaan ku.

Aku lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, entah menanggapi pesan Yoongi hyung atau menanggapi sahabat ku yang sangat posesif pada kekasihnya itu. Aku hanya terdiam memakan waffleku, perlahan kurasakan Jimin mendekatkan kepalanya ke arahku dan berbisik, "hey kau tidak menyukai Yoongi hyung kan?"

Aku melirik sahabatku itu, dan terkekeh pelan kemudian kubalas mengetuk kepalanya dengan sendok, "tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Jika aku menyukai Yoongi hyung, aku tidak akan berusaha keras menemukan Jungkook hingga saat ini"

"Aigo, kau masih mencarinya? Tsk, seberapa penting dia untukmu Tae?"

"Sangat penting, tentu saja. Dia yang merubah hidupku saat di panti asuhan"

"Hohoho... cinta pada pandangan pertama? Umur berapa kau saat itu?"

"Mungkin... 8? Atau 10?"

"Kau bahkan masih bocah di umur segitu Taehyung!"

"Kkk cinta itu tidak memandang umur, Jimin"

"Aigoo tapi kau sudah menghubungi panti asuhan itu? Siapa tau saja Jungkook-mu itu masih ada disan"

"Aku sudah kesana, dan dia tidak ada disana. Mereka bilang Jungkook kabur dari panti asuhan. Malah sebagian pengasuh ada yang tidak tau siapa itu Jungkook"

"Tsk tsk... rumit sekali... tapi, bagaimana jika... mungkin sebenarnya kalian sudah berpapasan tapi kalian tisak mengenal satu sama lain"

Seketika aku menyadari sesuatu. Mungkin saja, apa yang dikatakan oleh Jimin ada benarnya. Ini sudah hampir memasuki tahun ke 9 aku tidak bertemu dengan Jungkook, mungkin saja dia dan aku tidak saling mengenal saat kami berpapasan kan?

"Terimakasih Jim. Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Hee? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Aku ada urusan. Ini, aku titipkan uangku disini. Katakan pada Yoongi hyung terimakasih untuk waffle nya"

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu"

Setelah meletakan uang waffle ku, aku segera keluar dari cafe. Hari ini aku akan kembali mencari Jungkook. Mungkin sebagian orang mengatakan kalau aku ini gila, karena mencari orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Ada benarnya juga jika ternyata kami berpapasan tapi tidak saling mengenal wajah satu sama lain. Aku berjalan menjauhi cafe kecil tadi.

Kali ini aku tidak akan melibatkan polisi lagi, seberapa besarpun aku membayar mereka, tetap saja masih tidak ada kabar dari mereka. semoga saja jika aku terjun sendiri ke jalan, aku akan menemukan Jungkook. Seketika aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak, bagaimana jika ternyata Jungkook itu sudah tidak ada? Dan bagaimana jika dia sudah di adopsi orang lain dan pindah ke kota atau negara lain? Bagaimana... bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa bertemu dia lagi?

Entah kenapa memikirkan itu semua membuatku mempercepat langkahku. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sekarang ini aku sudah berlari di jalanan Seoul yang ramai ini. Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang melihat aku yang panik begini, aku hanya ingin segera menemukan Jungkook.

Rasanya sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu saat aku ingin meninggalkan panti asuhan.

Panik. Gelisah. Takut. Khawatir. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Oh tuhan aku bemar-benar ingin melihat wajah anak itu sekarang!

Bruk!

"Hah... hah..."

Aku terdiam begitu merasakan bokongku sudah menempel pada aspal trotoar. Aku menunduk untuk mengumpulkan nafas, rasanya dadaku sangat sakit, apa aku semakin lemah? Berlari seperti itu saja aku sudah merasa sangat lelah. Aku menaikan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa atau apa yang baru saja aku tabrak tadi. Dan disana aku melihat seorang pria bersurai hitam yang menunduk sambil membereskan kertas-kertas brosur yang berserakan, oh aku rasa itu kesalahanku. Reflek aku duduk dan ikut membantunya membereskan brosur-brosur itu. Setelah selesai, aku dan dia kembali berdiri, aku masih memperhatikan pria itu yang menunduk sambil membereskan celemeknya.

Merasa ku pandangi, pria itu berhenti bergerak kemudian menaikan kepalanya untuk menatapku. Wajahnya lumayan manis, tatapannya juga sangat dingin seakan ia benar-benar membenciku karna baru saja ku tabrak. Setelah menelan salivaku dengan gugup, aku menunduk untuk meminta maaf, "m-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja, aku tidak melihat jalan tadi, maaf"

Aku kembali melihatnya dan melihat tidak ada perubahan dari raut wajahnya, tetap dingin. Tak lama kemudian dia menarik paksa brosur-brosur yang ada di tanganku kemudian ia kembali menatapku seakan berkata "pergi sana jangan dekati aku". Aku hanya bisa menelan saliva kemudian berjalan menjauh darinya pelan. Aku tidak mengerti, apa ada orang yang memperkerjakan orang diam seperti itu?

Trak!

Langkahku terhenti begitu kakiku merasakan sebuah benda kuinjak. Aku segera mengangkat kakiku dan melihat sebuah nametag plastik kecil yang terbelah dua dibawah sana. Aku segera membungkuk untuk mengambil nametag itu, kulihat disana tertera tulisan 'JEON'. Jeon? Sepertinya pernah dengar... seperti... marganya Jungkook, tapi... apa benar ini dia? Tiba-tiba saja pria yang membagikan brosur tadi segera merampas potongan nametag itu dari tanganku, ia sekarang benar-benar kelihatan jengkel, tatapannya seakan-akan mengusirku, tapi rasa penasaranku lebih kuat daripada rasa takutku.

Aku menatapi wajahnya, mencoba mencari kebenaran apakah pria itu benar seorang pria manis bernama Jeon Jungkook yang selama ini kucari. Lama aku menatapinya, kudengar sebuah suara yang menghentikan aktivitas analisa ku. Aku menengok ke arah pintu kedai makan itu bersamaan dengan pria penyebar brosur tadi juga.

"Kau sudah selesai? Mau makan siang?"

Aku menatap pria manis yang berdiri dengan wajah datar di depan pintu kedai sambil mengunyah permen karet, merasa ditatap, pria itu ikut memperhatikanku dan tak lama kemudian ia berhenti mengunyah permen karetnya. "Taehyung?"

Seketika aku terkejut begitu mendengar ia memanggil namaku, tunggu, dari mana ia tau namaku? Kulihat pria pembagi brosur itu juga menatapku dengan cepat dan terkejut, tapi rasa penasaranku lebih menjurus ke pria pemakan permen karet itu. "Kau tau namaku?"

Dengan tatapan datar, pria manis itu menengok kanan-kiri kemudian menyuruhku masuk, "masuklah, diluar dingin". Sambil menggandeng tangan pria pembagi brosur itu, pria manis itu mengajakku masuk ke kedai makan kecilnya.

Sekarang disinilah aku, berada di sebuah meja dengan semangkuk ramyun yang baru saja di letakan di atas mejaku. Aku menatap ramyun itu kemudian menatap pria manis disamping mejaku. Pria itu masih dengan wajah datarnya dan permen karet di dalam mulutnya. Setelah meletakan nampan di meja sebelah, pria manis itu duduk di hadapanku.

"Makanlah, selagi hangat. Aku yang traktir" ucapnya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap mangkuk ramyun itu kemudian melihat sekitar. Rumah makan yang tidak terlalu besar, namun terasa nyaman, ada beberapa foto keluarga yang terpajang di dinding-dinding. Saat aku sedang melihat sekitar, sebuah suara menghentikan mataku yang masih menelusuri kedai itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di daerah ini? Kupikir rumahmu tidak di dekat sini"

Kulihat pria manis itu menatapku dengan sedikit tidak suka, aku mungkin karna aku lancang menatapi kedainya. "Ah... aku sedang... berjalan-jalan saja..."

"orang beruang seperti mu berjalan? Menggunakan kaki? Hah yang benar saja..." ucap pria manis itu sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung, masih terbesit dalam pikiranku tentang siapa priaanis itu sebenarnya

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Siapa yang tidak tau? Pria tampan yang masuk kedalam kelas dengan tiba-tiba, memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai keluarga dari orang terpandang di Korea, dan selalu mendapat pujian dari guru-guru dan murid-murid lain karna kepintarannya, tapi selalu menutupi jati dirinya dengan bersikap ramah pada semua orang. Orang munafik seperti mu, siapa yang tidak tau?"

"Tunggu, kau teman sekelasku?"

"Sebut saja begitu"

"Kau... anak yang selalu menatapku sinis di kelas?"

"Oh apa aku melakukannya padamu?"

"Tentu saja, aku selalu ingin mengajakmu berbicara, tapi kau selalu menghindar"

"Kau? Ingin bicara pada orang rendahan sepertiku? Hah, yang benar saja..."

"Hei berhentilah membandingkan status sosial. Aku benar-benar tidak masalah dengan hal itu" ucapku tegas sambil menatapnya tajam. Aku memang berasal dari keluarga terpandang, tapi aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang membeda-bedakan status sosial. Karna bagiku kita semua sama, hanya manusia yang nantinya akan busuk di dalam tanah, tanpa harta tanpa keluarga.

Kulihat pria manis itu menghela nafas kemudian menatapku kesal, sepertinya ia merasa jengkel karna sudah ku kalahkan. "Ok kebmbali pada pembicaraan awal, apa yang kau lakukan di daerah sini"

"Aku sedang mencari orang"

"Si pria bermarga Jeon itu?"

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari mulut orang"

"Ah... kalau begitu, jika kau menemukan seorang pria bernama Jeon Jungkook, beritau aku ke nomor ini" ucapku sambil memberikan nomor telfonku padanya. Pria manis itu tampak terdiam sambil memegang kertas ditangannya. Ia pun memperhatikanku dengan ragu.

"Jeon... Jungkook?"

"Y-ya, apa kau mengenalnya?"

Kulihat pria manis itu menggigit jarinya kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian kulihat pintu dapur itu terbuka dengan seorang pria pembagi brosur tadi berjalan di belakang pria manis pengunyah permen karet itu. Kulihat pria pbagi brosur tadi hanya menunduk mengikuti pria di depannya. Tak lama kemudian pria pengunyah permen karet itu berdiri di samping mejaku.

"Hey, tunjukkan padanya apa yang selama ini kau simpan" ucap si pengunyah permen karet.

Perlahan tangan pria pembagi brosur itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat yang selalu aku makan saat aku merasa sedih di panti asuhan. Aku menatap bungkus coklat yang sudah lusuh itu dengan tidak percaya, kemudian aku berdiri dan menatap pria pembagi brosur itu yang bahunya bergetar seperti sedang menahan tangis.

"Jungkook?"

"Sebelum kedua orang tuaku meninggal, mereka mengadopsi seorang anak kecil yang mereka temukan dipinggir jalan, kala itu hari sudah malam dan salju juga sudah turun. Selama ini aku hidup dengan orang yang kau cari, maaf" jelas si pengunyah permen karet sambil mengusap surai pria pembagi brosur yang ternyata adalah Jungkook.

Grep!

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera memeluk Jungkook dan menyalurkan semua rasa rinduku pada pria manis itu. Aku tidak percaya, setelah sekian lama aku mencari, akhirnya aku menemukannya disini. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena melanggar janjiku padanya, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan dia sendirian di panti asuhan. Kurasakan pelukan Jungkook semakin erat, dan bahuku juga terasa basah apakah dia menangis? Oh dia tau bagaimana cara membuatku selalu merasa bersalah.

"Jungkookie... aku minta maaf karna aku meninggalkanmu waktu itu, aku minta maaf karena mengingkari janjiku..."

Tanpa suara, kurasakan anggukan kepalanya dalam pelukanku, aku merasa lega karena ia telah memaafkanku. Akhirnya semua rasa yang selama ini aku rasakan terbayar sudsh dengan adanya pria ini di hadapanku. Sekarang tinggal membawanya pulang kan?

"Ah... kkk terima kasih karena sudah memaafkanku... sekarang, ayo kita pulang" ucapku sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook dengan lembut, perlahan kurasakan ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari dadaku. Melihat jejak air mata di pipi nya benar-benar membuatku makin merasa bersalah, tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mengusap lembut pipi itu kemudian menunjukkan senyum yang selalu kutujukan pada Jungkook. Tak lama kemudian Jungkook tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Ho, curang sekali, selama kau hidup denganku, kau bahkan tak pernah tersenyum padaku..." ucap si pengunyah permen karet sambil mengusap rambut Jungkook, ia tersenyum lembut kemudian menatapku "aku rasa memang lebih baik jika kau hidup dengan pria ini, setidaknya kau lebih merasa bahagia kan" ucapnya lagi sambil menampilkan senyumnya padaku.

aku yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar, akgirnya aku bisa bersama kembali dengan Jungkook. Setelah merapihkan baju dan barang-barang Jungkook, aku pamit untuk membawa pulang Jungkook. Disaat itulah Jungkook membungkuk kemudian tersenyum dan berkata "terimakasih". Dan karena itu adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar Jungkook berbicara, si pengunyah permen karet itu tersenyum kemudian mengusap kepala Jungkook. Setelah itu aku dan Jungkook pergi meninggalkan kedai makan itu.

*. Skip (Author POV)

Seokjin menatap iba pria di hadapannya yang sedang menunduk sambil memegang gelas kopinya. Entah dia harus senang atau malah sedih, yang pasti ia bisa menangkap kalau pria di hadapannya itu hidupnya lebih keras daripada ia yang ditinggal ayahnya saat usianya sudah mencapai 19 tahun.

"A ekhem, baiklah Tae... aku turut berduka atas kematian kedua orang tuamu" ucap Seokjin dengan senyum untuk membuka percakapan. Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kemudian menatap pria di depannya itu.

"Tidak apa Seokjin, aku sudah pasrah atas kematian mereka, lagipula sekarang aku sudah hidup dengan Jungkook" ucap Taehyung sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya.

Mendengar nama 'Jungkook', Seokjin kembali menghilangkan senyumnya dan menatap ragu pada Taehyung "Ah, berbicara tentang Jungkook, dari beberaa fakta dan ditambah dengan ceritamu, aku merasa kalau dia bukanlah... anak yang baik"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung, Seokjin menunjukkan wajah seriusnya kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa berkas. "Aku minta maaf atas kelancanganku untuk mengatakannya, tapi... dari beberapa laporan di panti asuhan, Jungkook sering mencelakai salah satu anak di panti asuhan. Dan setelah ia dilaporkan menghilang, seorang pengasuh di panti asuhan itu di temukan tewas dengan luka tusuk di lehernya"

"Lalu... apa kau ingin bilang kalau yang membunuh pengasuh itu adalah Jungkook?"

"Kemungkinan besar iya, karena dari semua fakta yang kami dapat, fakta-fakta itu menjurus ke Jungkook"

Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar pernyataan Seokjin. Ia merasa tidak terima jika ada orang yang menuduh Jungkook sembarangan. "Hah, apa-apaan... kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu detektif, tidak ada bukti yang kuat, bisa saja itu hanya tuduhan karena ada yang tidak suka dengan Jungkook kan" ucap Taehyung dengan nada yang mulai meninggi, ia benar-benar tidak terima pada pernyataan Seokjin.

Seokjin sendiri hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pernyataan kalau Jungkook bersalah atas peristiwa pembunuhan, dan lagi akan susah dan sulit bagi Taehyung jika polisi menangkap Jungkook bagaimanapun Jungkook yang menemani Taehyung hidup selama kedua orang tua Taehyung tidak ada di rumah.

Merasa sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, Taehyung segera berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan Seokjin, tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar suara letusan pistol dan saat melihat banyak pasien serta pengunjung rumah sakit berlarian keluar rumah sakit. Seokjin yang juga melihatnya langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Taehyung.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya Taehyung dengan panik.

"Tsk, sial" umpat Seokjin sambil mengambil walkie talkie-nya dan menghubungkannya ke partnernya. "Namjoon! Namjoon! Kau dengar aku?"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara tidak jelas yang ada di sana, Seokjin kembali menyambungkannya dengan Namjoon dan kali ini ia mendapat respon dari Namjoon.

"H-hyung..."

"Namjoon kau dengar aku?"

"H-hyung, a-u t-dak bi-a ber-cara -nyak"

"Namjoon bicara lah yang jelas!"

"Ada apa detektif?"

"Diamlah"

"H-ung dia -kan mem-nuh-u... -rim ba-tuan"

Seokjin kembali mengumpat ia hampir saja membanting benda persegi panjang itu. tak lama kemudian ia segera menyambungkan walkie talkie itu pada kantornya dan meminta bantuan. Taehyung hanya bisa menatap Seokjin cemas. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Jungkook, ia tidak ingin pria manis itu kenapa-kenapa di dalam sana. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah sakit dan Seokjin yang melihatnya langsung memanggilnya.

"Taehyung apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Taehyung hanya diam tak menghiraukan panggilan Seokjin dan tetap berlari. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya ada Jungkook. Seokjin kembali mengumpat kemudian ia memasukan walkie talkie nya dan mengambil pistolnya dan segera mengejar Taehyung.

To be continue..

HUWEEEEEE ANYEOOOOONNNNGGGG Maaf ya nji telat update nya ToT /bow/  
nji lagi sibuk2nya sekolah soalnyaaa ;-;  
nanti nji usahain biar cepet update deh oh iyaaaa, Sick ini ditambah 1 chap lagi lho, berhubung bangtan ngeluarin album baru lagi nov 2015 kemarin, jadi nji memustukan untuk menambah 1 chap lagi/? hehehe x)  
chap terakhir nanti langsung end lhooo x)  
nanti nji bikin ending yang paling gregeeettt kkk sad ending gpp ya? clue nya, seseorang mati/? /plak/? xD

hehe oh iya, makasih ya buat readernim-readernim yang masih setia menunggu ff abal milik nji ;v;  
nji bener2 sayang kalin duh kkk x)  
okelah sebagai permintaa maaf, chap terakhir akan segera keluar hehe

oke seperti biasa, RnR juseyooo ;v; 


End file.
